The Protector
by dreams of bubbles
Summary: What if Bella was not the clumsy human when she moved to Forks? She is what is called the protector, the guardian of the mythical races. She moves to Forks hoping to escape notice, but no matter how hard she tries, things always have a way of finding her.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

The Beginning

--Volterra, Italy, 12:01 AM, September 13--

"Aro!!" A deep, throated yell sounded through the ancient castle. A pale man with deep burgundy eyes was searching everywhere for the royal. His black cape was billowing in his wake as he moved at a speed much faster than a normal human pace.

At last he reached his destination, the infamous library of the Volturi. Marcus threw open the large wooden doors to reveal rows of ancient books, some the original copies, but his attention rested on a figure hidden in the shadows next to a window. In a few graceful glides across the expansive red carpet through the center of the library, Marcus reached the man he had been frantically searching for.

Marcus turned to him and spoke this time in an irritated tone, "Aro, are you unaware of the date?"

"Marcus, I am perfectly aware that it is September 13." Aro replied, softly, calmly.

"Then would care to explain to me WHY YOU ARE SO CALM!!" Marcus was near losing it. His voice was rising until he yelled the end of his sentence.

"Peace, brother. I could hear you if you were whispering across the castle." Aro told his brother. It looked as if Marcus were about to interrupt, so he continued. "I am completely aware of the event prophesied to take place today, but worrying will do nothing. The child will be impossible to find even if we tried, and we are not even sure she will be a threat to us."

"But, brother, she could completely destroy us!! You do remember that the last protector put us into power, the next could easily have the power to take us out!" Marcus responded.

"Ah, but what can we do, Marcus? The prophesy was made 2,000 years ago, who knows if the vampire who made it was even correct? We killed the prophetess before we could verify it, alas that was one of our greatest mistakes." Aro said solemnly, shaking his head as if in denial.

"It was one of the greatest questionings to our power we ever received, how could we let her live!" Marcus retorted. "This vampire comes in, tells us a new protector will return and will be more powerful than Lyla herself! And we all know how powerful Lyla was!"

"Very true, Marcus, but back to the point." Aro said calmly. "We were told that the child will be born on September 13, we were told the year, we were told the child would be a girl, and we were also told that this girl would be completely mortal at birth. After she mentioned that the child would be more powerful than Lyla, well, you know what happened." Aro looked out the window for a moment at the bright full moon. The sky was perfectly clear; it was the perfect night. After a moment Marcus grew irritated and brought Aro out of his musings.

"So how does this calm you brother? For it is surely doing nothing but increasing my worry." Marcus told him, frustrated.

"Remember what we were told, the child is MORTAL, Marcus. The little information Lyla did tell us about herself was that she received her full powers when she was 18, so we have nothing to fear for another 18 years, and remember, even if we wanted to do something, we have absolutely no way of finding her, she will simply be like any other mortal for 18 more years. So why should I fret about something that I can do nothing about?" Aro told Marcus, turning to face his brother. "When the time comes, we can create an army to fight against her, I doubt that this protector can face hundreds of vampires alone. Granted, Lyla never showed us her full powers, and her war was long before our time, but I still doubt she could take us all."

"Very true, but the entire vampire world loved Lyla over us. Surely they will love her successor?"

"Perhaps, but remember, there are only a handful of vampires who are alive that knew Lyla. The overwhelming majority of vampires only have legends, and legends are nothing compared to the fear they have of the Volturi." Aro stated.

"So, we simply force the vampires to fight with us?" Another tall vampire with chalky-white hair and piercing red eyes questioned, entering the room to join his brothers.

"Correct," Aro said, smiling at his brother Caius.

Caius thought for a moment before responding, "I believe that is the best option...but what if this protector simply joins us?"

"Then there is no problem." Aro stated. "We will just wait and see."

"Very well, that is what we will do." Marcus stated. Caius nodded his affirmation.

Aro smiled, "Good, then brothers, we need not worry." he briefly clasped a hand on each of his brothers shoulders, "And now, my brothers, I bid you both a goodnight." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Shortly after that, Marcus nodded to Caius, and followed his brother out of the room. Caius simply stared out the window into the sky. In some ways, he felt sorry for this girl. She would live her life in a world she had no control over, with no one to help her. He felt strangely protective of this girl. It was odd, he had not even met her. She could be his ruining, but he still felt sympathetic for her. But then again, he had loved Lyla like a sister, he knew her burden and she had been his confident. Apparently all of the protectors had her same qualities, so why not this new child. Simply, deep down, he wanted someone like Lyla again. She had been happy, and free-spirited, as this new protector would be. Perhaps fate would allow him a new person to take Lyla's place. Aro knew nothing of Caius's relationship with Lyla, for she had used her powers so that any of his thoughts regarding her would be hidden. He whispered quieter than his brothers would hear. "Good Luck, new protector." With that, he turned from the window and walked out of the room.

Across the globe, Isabella Marie Swan had been born to a destiny bigger than anyone had ever anticipated.


	2. The Letter

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for checking my story out. I had a question for my readers. Should I bring the werewolves into the story? I have the first 22 chapters planned out, but then I don't know if I should bring them in or not. Thanks for your help!! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I once had a dream I owned Twilight, then I woke up.**

The Letter

Phoenix, Arizona, 16 years later

Bella's POV

I gazed at the clock to my right, willing time to go faster. Unmoving, the bright red lights reading 11:59 stared back at me. I sat up in my bed, throwing my covers off of me in impatience. I turned sideways in my bed making a slight creaking sound as I moved. I crossed my legs and put my head in my hands. Couldn't time go any faster? Still the small black clock sat upon the mahogany nightstand reading 11:59.

I don't know if you have ever tried, but it is extremely irritating to watch a clock for hours. Each minute seems a lifetime, and each hour is like an eternity. I was tapping my fingers now, anticipating the clock to read 12:00, signaling the official start of my birthday.

I would be sixteen in less than a minute, and I was so excited! I could get my drivers licence and Renee wouldn't have to drive me anywhere, I would have a party with my friends, but best of all, I would simply be sixteen! It was like a right of passage for me, I couldn't be considered a little girl anymore.

I heard the "beep" of the clock as it flashed to 12:00! I was finally sixteen! I am sure I had a silly grin stuck to my face because I was so happy. After a moment, I settled down, I did have school tomorrow, or well today, after all. I sighed. The feeling reminded me of Christmas.

Every kid wakes up early, so excited for Santa. They rush downstairs, open their presents, and then...its over. The end. I mean, its great playing with all the toys all day, but it kind of hits you suddenly that Christmas morning is over, until next year at least.

I curled back up under my covers, and rested my head onto the pillow. I should try to get some sleep. I turned to face the clock again and smiled to myself. Sixteen. Finally. The clock flashed to 12:01 and I felt something fall onto my bed.

I jumped slightly, yanked the covers up, and pulled my legs up from the foot board. I must have looked like a child who thought the boogie man was at the end of their bed. However, something was there that should not have been.

I quickly reached over to my bedside, and turned on a lamp. After assuring myself no one was in the room, I crept forward toward the end of my bed. There, I spotted a small silver case. It was in the shape of a cylinder, with a lid on top.

I hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the case. It was warm, as though it had been in the sun for hours. I screwed the lid off slowly, and turned the case upside down. Out fell what looked to be a scroll. I am not talking about the fake ones used for school plays. No, this one had an ancient look about it. Though it was in perfect condition, you could see that it was quite old. The paper, if you could even call it that, was wrinkly, like it had been years since it had been exposed to fresh air, and it was a yellow-looking color which could only be achieved through time. One thing scared me the most about it.. I was certain I had never seen this before.

With shaking hands, I unravelled the scroll, being extra careful with it, for I knew it was delicate. At the first word, I could have fainted I was so shocked: _Isabella. _

It was written in the prettiest calligraphy I had even seen. I decided to continue reading:

_Isabella,_

_I am sure the first thing you are wondering is who is writing to you, and rightly so. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lyla. As you are now sixteen, it is time you learn the truth. Many things have been kept secret from you, Isabella, but now the time has come for them to be reviled. When I am finished you will probably be shocked, and possibly angry or unbelieving, but I promise you, everything I tell you is the truth._

_I will start by simply saying who I am. I have told you my name is Lyla, my full name is Lyla Anne Mandenell Vangonent. I am what is called the protector. I am responsible for keeping the magical world balanced, protecting it from exposure, and protecting the mortals from the mythical world. The protector is the one charged with these responsibilities. I write this letter to you, for I know the time of my departure from this world has come. I have bequeathed my title to you, Isabella. You are now the protector of the magical world. _

_I have left the faeries, witches, vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, and elves to govern themselves. All is at peace. I know not when you will be born, Isabella, however I do know your birth signifies a war is at hand._

_Over the coming weeks, you will start to gain many abilities. Practice them, train them, they are not something to fear. Some of them are traits belonging to a certain mythological species, others, however, will be entirely your own. These will help you govern the magical world, and protect you from harm. Use them wisely, for they were entrusted to you to help others with. Many may be after your power, but do not be swayed by evil. You will be entrusted with a book to help you on your next birthday, it cannot be given to you now, for reasons which will be explained at a later time._

_I leave you with these parting words: Be strong, be just, be wise, but above all else, remain good, for that is what will separate you from the evil of the world. Stand for what is right, be courageous, and never back down. I know as well as anyone that the road may be hard, but remember, you are never alone. _

_Take care Isabella, _

_Lyla_

I read through the note several times. There was simply no way this was possible! Me, protector of some mythical universe!!

I knew it was true though. The scroll had appeared out of nowhere, and some part of me knew this Lyla person was speaking the truth. It was like an innate sense that told me to listen to her.

I took the scroll, rolled it back up, and safely resealed it inside of the silver case. If what Lyla said was true, I was sure I would need it in the future. I took the scroll and placed it under my bed, my parents must never know about the note. I knew that much.

With a deep breath, I thought about everything I had just learned. It was a lot to adjust to in such a short period of time. I knew I could not think about everything to much, or I would panic. I was glad there would be some kind of book to help me learn everything. At this point, I was just scared about this war that would be coming. I bit my lip. This was simply to much to handle for one night. I was scared. Scared of the unknown and scared of my future.

With shaking hands, I turned my lamp off, and put my head back down on the pillow. My life would have to continue like nothing was wrong. Although these powers, I bit my lip again, would certainly make that difficult. I rolled over and as eyelids closed of their own accord. It was certainly a birthday I would never forget.


	3. Welcome to Washington

**Authors note: Hey guys, its me again! I just posted a new story called Found yesterday, so I did not get a chance to update. Please tell me if you think the werewolves should be in this story, and pretty please review! It was kind of sad, I have over 200 hits, but only 3 reviews for this story and the one I posted yesterday already has 6 reviews with only 100 hits, it made me kind of sad. I really love this story and I hope you all do too! Anyway here is your next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, as much as I wish it was -tear-**

Welcome to Washington (Bella's POV)

It has now been a little over a year since I first received the letter from Lyla. While at first I had been slightly disbelieving, the next evening, I discovered her words were the truth. I would forever remember the day I discovered my first power...

_Flashback:_

_It was the day of my sixteenth birthday and I was driving away from my favorite bookstore. My mother had just called to inform me we were going to dinner at a restaurant in town that I loved. It was around dusk in the steaming town of Phoenix, and I was eager to be off the roads. After navigating through the excruciatingly slow traffic, I finally arrived at the location for dinner. _

_I stepped inside and was told to go to the back room. I immediately thought something was off. The back room was huge, never used normally, but I let it go, I figured it was not that important. _

_I side-stepped some waiters on my was to the Chinese curtains that served as doors. Upon sweeping them to the side, I was greeted with a loud chorus of "Surprise!" by an entire room full of my friends and family. I was shocked to say the least._

_I had always hated being the center of attention, so I desperately wanted everyone to calm down so they would stop jumping up and down and waving, and immediately, it happened. _

_It seemed I could control the atmosphere around me. I was thrilled! Now I would not ever have to live through anymore embarrassing moments. No one would laugh at me again, for I could simply calm them down. It turned out to be very useful. _

_I also came to a realization at that point. It was a realization that everything Lyla had said had been true about my powers. That meant everything else she said was the truth. My first thought was _Oh, no, what am I going to do?

_End Flashback_

Well, now was the time I had finally decided on what to do. For the past year, I gained some other powers, but was able to manage being normal. However, as my seventeenth birthday had passed, I had received the book I was told of.

Quite simply, it told of the other mythical creatures as well as my own powers, and it was a major wake-up-call. All of these creatures would be after me once I turned eighteen, and I knew that I could not have them near the huge population of Phoenix. I decided to move to Forks.

There were fewer people living there, and that meant fewer people could be hurt. I know it was horrible to say that, but it was true. If a war broke out like I had heard the Southern covens of vampires had fought, it would mean a huge population drop. I could not have a battle of epidemic proportions occur over me. I would not have it. But, either way, I was going to move immediately once I gained my powers, anyway. It was simply another precaution.

So, I had decided to spend some time with Charlie. I would attend school at the town high school by day, and continue to work with my powers at night.

This arrangement would only be temporary, however, as I would be eighteen this fall, and then I would say goodbye to the mortal world, forever.

It would be hard to let go, but I knew that after I gained my full powers, I would have many species after me. According to the book, Lyla told the rulers she did not gain her full powers until she was eighteen. Technically, that was true, but it also meant that the rulers did not know that I had my powers already, or they would have been after me already.

They thought I was a threat with powers, but without them, I was simply a mortal. While I was mortal, they did not have a reason to find me, not that they could if they tried. That was all that was protecting me at the moment. However, they knew, that once I reached eighteen, I would have to take my place as ruler, or the world would fall into chaos because of the war that was already brewing.

I had no idea when, or where, this war would break out. I simply knew that it would occur once I receive my powers. I assumed it would be because some group wanted total control. Isn't that why most all wars break out anyway?

One of the downsides of staying in hiding, however, was that I had no clue what was going on. I had not run into any magical creatures, and I was trying to keep it that way.

"Ladies and Gentleman please fasten your seat belts; we are preparing for our arrival." A sickly sweet voice sang throught the cabin of the plane.

Finally! We were almost in Seattle. I was happy to get to see Charlie again, especially since I did not have much longer with him.

Part of the reason I had resolved not to keep in touch with my parents and the mortal world was that I would not have them getting hurt, under any circumstances. I could not live with myself if i knew I had been the cause for either one of my parents' deaths.

The plane was close to landing now; I heard the wheels being lowered slowly toward the ground. The clouds had disappeared from view, revealing tall, black skyscrapers below.

I felt the familiar push backward as my head flew toward the seat as we landed. After a moment of waiting, we were towed to the gate and allowed to exit.

I grabbed my backpack from the overhead compartments and eagerly jumped in the line to exit the plane.

After much twisting and turning in a stuffy tunnel, I reached the baggage claim. There I saw the person I had been waiting for, Charlie.

"Dad!" I said running toward him. Neither of us enjoyed displaying our emotions, but this was a special occasion. I gave him a hug as he chuckled.

"Wow you have changed, Bells!" I laughed at that. He had no idea.

"I am so glad you came to stay with me, kid."

No one could doubt the truth in his words. Each one rang with sincerity. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for Charlie, I really should have visited more often. I resolved we would make up for as must lost time as possible.

"Come on, lets get your bag." He told me. As we walked to the conveyor belt I looked up to see a sign. _WELCOME TO WASHINGTON!_ It read.

"Yes," I muttered. "welcome to Washington."

**And that's the next chapter! Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!!**


	4. First Encounter

**Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I got 9 reviews since I posted the last chapter! Thanks so much! I love hearing from you! I want to see if I can get 10 reviews this time! So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful piece of work called Twilight... I am sure all of you know who does**

First Encounter

I woke up to hear the light sounds of the rain on my window. Though it was soothing, the sound was slightly depressing. I hated rain. It reminded me of what I had lost in moving from Phoenix.

I really miss my hometown: the clear skies, streaked with sunlight; the heat on my skin; and above all, I missed my mother.

Renee, the most caring, lovable, eccentric person anyone could ever meet. She had been my best friend in Phoenix. After I had started to gain my powers, I began isolating myself from most people. I was paranoid for awhile, I will admit it.

Through it all, my mom was there, though. She was an unyielding source of comfort for me. I still sometimes regretted not telling her the truth, but I cared for her too much to let her get hurt.

So now, I was in Forks, with Charlie, and today was my first day of school at Forks High. As I did not like any attention whatsoever, today was sure to be horrible. I wasn't going to be pessimistic, but I was starting in the middle of the year!

Come to think of it, I still need a cover story for why I moved. Phil played baseball... maybe I could use that!

I tried to keep all the facts as simple and true as I could. Phil traveled a bunch so I wanted my mom to be able to travel with him. It was simple enough, I liked it.

With that settled, I decided it was time to get up. I rolled out of bed, yawning, and walked to my bathroom to get ready for the day. Though it was my first day, I hated getting dressed up for anything, so I simply took my time brushing my hair and taking a shower.

Almost an hour later, I was dressed, downstairs, and ready to start my new adventure in high school. I had discovered after Charlie and I had arrived home yesterday, that he had bought me a red truck! It was old, sturdy, and I loved it. It was nice of Charlie to do that for me, it would make my life here easier.

So, at 7:45, I set off down the road to the school. It was easy enough to find as the town only had one school, so I was there very quickly. I was relieved to see that most everyone had cars like mine, so I wouldn't have another reason I stood out.

I parked the truck, and walked to the office to see a kind, elderly lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hello," I told her, "My name is Bella Swan." She looked up at me immediately, her face breaking into a large, wrinkly smile.

"Hello, dear, I heard you were coming," she told me. Of course she knew, the town's police chief's daughter was coming, it seemed the whole town knew. She handed me two sheets of paper and said, "This is your schedule, and you need to get this signed by all your teachers." I thanked her and left the office.

First, I had English. That fact made me happy. I loved reading and literature, if I didn't have another destiny I was set to follow, I would have gone to college and majored in English literature. I sighed. It was still sinking in just how much I would never get to do. I shook off those thought immediately, I was not going to mope! I needed to find my class.

I walked in as the bell rang. A man I assumed to be Mr. Mason was at the front of the room. I handed him my sheet to be signed and he pointed out a seat in the back. It seemed we would get along great this year. If he simply let me keep to myself, I would be happy. I, however, was not expecting the curious stares I was receiving on my way to my seat. It was as though I was a new exhibit in the zoo to be gawked at.

After the bell rang signaling class to end, I was immediately swarmed by people introducing themselves. A guy named Erik offered to show me to my next class. I did not want to be rude, so I accepted. He seemed nice, if somewhat over helpful.

The rest of the morning went along in the same routine. I would have to embarrass myself in front of the class, I would be swarmed by people, and then some guy would walk me to my next class.

Finally, the time came for lunch, and a girl named Jessica asked me to sit with her table at lunch, and I accepted. I hadn't spoken to her much, she seemed nice enough, until I heard a conversation in the hallway she had with one of her friends. I learned later that Mike had rejected Jessica and Jessica was wondering why. I think Lauren was the name of the girl she was talking with,

"Jessica, your a great person, and a great friend, its his loss." the girl said. Lie, lie, lie. One of my powers was that I could detect the truth. It was the first power I ever received; it was the reason I had believed the letter so quickly. From then on, I realized not to trust Jessica or Lauren. If they could lie that easily to their friends, I did not want to be counted among those they lied to.

I still had to eat lunch with them, though. I could not be so stuck up as to agree to eat lunch with them, then completely ditch them. Then I would be sinking to their level.

As I went into the lunchroom, I grabbed something to eat, and sat down at the table. I recognized a few faces at the table, but not all of them. They were kind enough to introduce themselves to me again, and I smiled at them all.

That's when it happened. I smelt something like sweet strawberries from across the room. I looked up, started, and saw the kind of beings I was hiding from. I saw my first real glimpse of the magical world. There, at the end of the lunchroom, was a table of vampires.

**Author's note: Sorry it was a bit shorter, I have a bunch of stuff to do! I will update soon! Review please!**


	5. Turn of Events

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Here is the next chapter! I would like to thank my awesome reviewers: _evwannaB3, Forever-Aurelie, twilight4ever19, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, EdwardsGirl1010, VampireKa-Lyrra, jlyric, and RoGueSurfer! _Thanks to all of you! This is for you!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by an amazing author, who is unfortunately not me -cries for a little while-**

Turn of Events

Vampires! In Forks, Washington! How could I have been so stupid! Of course it would be just my luck that my father lives in the rainiest city in the entire continental US! Apparently, that fact did not go unnoticed by vampires.

I was past panicking, I had no clue what to do about an entire coven of vampires! I knew my powers would help me, and I could probably defeat 2 or 3 vampires, but an entire coven! My goal in coming here was to stay hidden!

Rational thought caught up to me at this point. They had no clue who I was or who I was destined to be, maybe it would be fine, but then again, they fed off of human blood!

It was then I noticed their eye color- gold. I could have laughed in relief, they would not hurt a human, and to them I was just a normal human...a hand ran in front of my face breaking off my thoughts.

"Bella!" A girls voice said. "Bella!!" The girl was getting more irritated by the minute. I shook my head and turned to my right to see an annoyed Jessica.

"Hmm, what?" I asked her, turning my entire body to face her. She had my full attention, or so she thought.

"Why were you staring at the Cullens with your eyes bulging out of your head like you had just seen a ghost?" she questioned me. Out of my peripheral vision I saw the vampire family perk up, listening. Not a ghost Jessica, but close.

I decided to play ignorant, "Who?" I asked her.

She was irritated again, "The extremely gorgeous family sitting across the lunchroom who you were gaping at." She nodded toward them.

"Oh them, they look like a family I used to know." I told her offhandedly as I improvised. It seemed to appease her.

"Ok, then." She broke off quickly, "Wait, they aren't the same family are they." she looked at me with a questioning glance. Why was she so curious?

"No, they aren't." I told her slowly, but then I got an idea, "However, they do look like them." At this it seemed the Cullens seemed to sit up a bit straighter, but I didn't care if they listened in or not. "What can you tell me about them?" I asked Jessica. She seemed like the perfect gossiper to get some useful information out of.

"Well, they are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen." That made sense. They would have needed a cover story as to why they all look so different. I was watching them in the corner of my eye as she spoke, and Jessica didn't seem to notice. She was so enraptured in her story. "The large one is Emmett," I could tell the vampire smirked at the mentioning of the word 'large'. "The one sitting next to him is Rosalie," It was the gorgeous blonde-haired one. Jessica's tone rang with bitterness. Obviously some people here were completely jealous of Rosalie. "Next to Rosalie, the short, dark-haired one is Alice." Alice reminded me of the human idea of a pixie. In reality, pixies are just faerie children. "Next to her is Jasper, the tall, blonde one." With my enhanced vision, I could see the battle scars on him that were invisible to humans. He had obviously been around during the newborn battles the book had talked about.

You see while the book was last under Lyla's possession, because of its own magic, it filled in the history of the years after her death. So I knew the complete history of the Southern vampire covens. I wonder which battles he had been in?

"Last of all, is Edward." she sighed. Apparently she had some kind of crush on Edward. Through the corner of my eye I could see the one with bronze hair slightly cringing, as if in pain. I wondered why.

"So they all live together?" I asked Jessica, bringing her back down to earth. I still needed information.

"Yes," she said. "Jasper and Rosalie are Hales, and the rest are Cullens. Apparently, they were adopted when they were about eight or something and raised since then by Carlisle and Esme. Esme couldn't have children or something." Well, I knew that. She was a vampire.

It seemed they were detached from the general student body, and I still wanted to know more. I decided to use one of my powers I had discovered right around my seventeenth birthday, mind reading. It was a trait I had gained from the dragons, according to the book.

Without hesitation, I took hold of my gift and delved into the unsuspecting vampire's minds. I was hit with a wave of thoughts immediately.

"_why can't I read the new girl's mind? I don't like this, not at all..." _I could tell from the location it was Edward's voice. So his power was mind reading? That was interesting. We had something in common.

"_So many humans...just one bite..." _that one was Jasper. I would need to keep an eye on him. It seemed he was the weakest at their diet. At that moment Edward kicked Jasper's chair. Obviously, he had heard Jasper's thoughts as well. Jasper mumbled an apology and turned away. Clearly, he did not like being weak. I can imagine he was a military type from the battle scars, and I guessed it was just a trait that had stuck with him.

Alice's mind was an onslaught of pictures. The majority of them involving Jasper. I heard her thinking as she skimmed through, _"I don't see him doing anything, Edward. He should be fine for the rest of the day." _I watched the pictures more intently. There was one of the bell ringing and students exiting the school. She could see the future? Wow, that must be handy.

The big burly one named Emmett had a very straight-forward mind. His thoughts were on a rematch of some wrestling match he had done with Jasper last night. He seemed very like-able. Almost like a giant teddy bear.

Rosalie, well her mind was self-centered...and vain. Her thought were of herself, and her beauty. Could she be any more shallow?

It seemed like they were pretty in control, other than Jasper. I felt slightly proud of them. They were deifying what they were so they wouldn't have to murder humans. I smiled to myself.

I turned off my power, and rejoined the conversation of the table. After a minute, the Cullen's left, walking gracefully out of the cafeteria to the hallway.

A moment later, Jessica decided she was done and asked what my next class was.

"Um.. Biology." I told her, after checking my schedule in my purse.

"I have that, too. Come on, I will walk with you to class." She said. I readily agreed as I did not want to be escorted by Mike or Eric again.

We threw our uneaten food away, and exited the cafeteria. I saw the Cullens at the end of the hallway, but other than that, everyone was in the cafeteria. We grabbed our books at our lockers and headed toward the Biology building, and toward the Cullens. They were in a huddle whispering quieter than I could hear at this distance, and stopped as Jessica and I got closer to them.

"I have to get a drink." Jessica said, walking to the water fountain about ten feet past the Cullens. I nodded to her and smiled as she walked toward it. The Cullens simply turned around to look at me, not speaking. It felt slightly disconcerting, to be stared at as they scrutinised me. I bet they had been discussing how their powers wouldn't work on me.

As Jessica approached the fountain, time seemed to slow down. Her right foot slipped on a puddle of water, and Jessica went falling forward. Her books flew into the air, as she tried to catch herself, but it was too late. Her head hit the metal fountain with a resounding "Clang!" and she fell to the wet floor, unconscious. I only took notice of one fact after she hit her head: there was blood, and five thirsty vampires next to her.

I looked up at them faster than even a vampire could register, and saw what I feared most: Jasper's eyes were pitch black, all reason lost from them. His body fell into a crouch.

I knew I had to do something, and quickly.

**Author's Note: Cliffy! I really liked this chapter! Review please! I got eight reviews for the last chapter, I really want to see if I can get ten! Thanks so much, guys!**


	6. What to say?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! First off, I want to thank my reviewers: _K.C.4evr, sanglin, AliceCrookshanks24, PurpleBookWorm, twilight4ever19, iloveTwilight-kk, VampireKa-Lyrra, Brindalyn, Buffmeister89, TwilightGenie89, RonnieMars17, chelsie B, jlyric, Siy Rowling, Reads To Much, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, Midnight-blackOpal, Forever-Aurelie, evwannaB3, and karein! _Thanks so much! I got twenty reviews! -does a little happy dance- Also, I told some of you this would be up yesterday, and I'm truly sorry it wasn't! I had internet problems, again. Sorry! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine -cries for a little while-**

**What to say?**

I was living my worst nightmare! I had no clue what I could possibly do in this situation! The Cullens were trying to regain their own control, to keep themselves from temptation, so they could not help Jasper right now. It was up to me.

I made my decision; I would interfere. I could not very well let Jessica die, knowing I could have saved her. No matter the repercussions this would cause me, I would not allow her to be killed.

I had to act quickly, so I used my mind to freeze Jasper in his tracks. His body became stopped in its crouch. He was extremely bloodthirsty, as his dark eyes revealed. I knew I needed to get him outside, only then could he regain control.

Being careful to retain my grasp on him with my mind, I grabbed hold of his left arm. I could not use my telekinesis to lift him, for I was in enough strain trying to maintain keeping Jasper frozen. If I tried to lift him, I knew I might pass out from the strain. It was very different between lifting an immobile rock, and moving an extremely strong vampire who was trying his hardest to escape my grasp.

Jasper would not quit trying to pounce, and I was weakening by the second. I would need to train harder in the future; I gritted my teeth and redoubled my efforts. The remaining Cullens were slowly gaining control now, and were stunned when they realized Jasper was stopped in a crouch, unmoving.

I was trying to pull the vampire, but I was having to put so much force into holding him with my mind, I had little strength to spend on dragging him outside.

The rest of the Cullens were still looking upon the scene shocked; They were as frozen as Jasper was at this moment. I noticed then that they, too, needed to get to the outside. Other than Edward, their eyes were black as night.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" I told them as I tried once again to budge the blonde vampire. The big, burly one came up and took Jasper's other arm, and helped me pull him the rest of the way outside.

Emmett was moving at a human pace, but I was gaining my strength back as Jasper's struggling was stopped by the large vampire on his right.

I began to move faster, and Emmett followed suit. Soon, we were running, and we quickly made it the rest of the way out the doors and into the clean air. We barged through the doors to the parking lot, and, being careful that no humans were around, rushed to the forest at vampire speed.

Once we reached the thick of the trees, I let go of my hold on Jasper's arm. I turned to all of the vampires who had been following all this time, before looking at Emmett. I took note of their expressions as I glanced at them. Alice and Emmett both had the same look of curiosity on their faces. Edward and Rosalie, however, had other expressions. Edward was looking frustrated, again, and almost in awe? Rosalie looked disbelieving and untrusting, but I guess that was to be expected from her. The glimpse I got into her mind proved her to be self-absorbed, so I suppose anything she didn't understand she would be wary of.

I spoke to Emmett now, "I am going to let him go now, do you have a good grip on him, just in case?"

Emmett nodded, and I stepped to the side. I received curious looks, but I simply stated, "Just in case." They nodded. I did not want to have to use my remaining strength to stop Jasper again. It took much more strength to stop him than it did to simply keep him from moving.

I focused on the power holding Jasper and relinquished my grip on him. Immediately, Jasper sprang, but Emmett pulled him back. I was slightly terrified by Jasper's pounce. I had never really understood how wild a vampire became in his hunt.

Jasper looked...crazed almost. I saw for a moment his dark eyes, his wild look, and his top lip pulled back exposing his razor pointed teeth. He was the perfect predator.

When Emmett yanked Jasper back, however, it sounded like two boulders colliding. The larger of the vampires had pulled Jasper into him, and wrapped his arms around him, preventing him from escape.

Jasper hissed as he struggled. The others, who had been standing about ten feet away from the pair, had come over to join the two of them now. Alice went up to her mate, as Emmett maintained his grip on the thrashing Jasper.

"Jasper, honey, calm down." Alice spoke in soothing tones. I noticed that all of the others once again had gold eyes. "Take a deep breath." If not for the seriousness of the situation, I might have laughed. Alice sounded like a psychiatrist.

At the sound of her voice, Jasper closed his eyes. I heard his deep inhale of the fresh air as she spoke to him. It seemed only her voice could help him, now.

A moment later, Jasper's eyes reopened. I was relieved to find that they were their normal gold again, if a bit darker.

When he realized his predicament, he sighed, "Emmett, you can let go now." From the sound of his voice you could tell he was back to his senses. He sounded so disappointed in himself, though. I felt immediately sorry for him, but unless I chose to voice it out loud, he would not know my emotions of sympathy. I was immune to his abilities. Another one of my powers.

Emmett released his hold on Jasper, and the latter straightened up from his bent over stance.

"I'm sorry, guys." He shook his head, "I can't believe I lost control like that." His voice sounded so pained, so vulnerable. It was a completely different Jasper from the one who had tried to pounce on Jessica.

Rosalie spoke first, "Ya, good job, Jasper," she spoke sarcastically, "you succeeded in exposing us!" At this Rosalie glanced at me, before turning to glare at Jasper.

At this, Alice came up beside Jasper, and grabbed hold of his hand. "Rosalie Hale, don't you dare speak to my husband that way!" He tone was sharp as she spoke to her sister.

"And why not, oh sister of mine!" Rosalie hissed back, bitterly. "Now we are going to have to kill the human and move again! I have every right to yell at him!"

Whoa! Hold on a second, 'Kill the human!' I could find two things wrong with that sentence. First of all, kill me! Why! I saved them from killing Jessica, and they were going to kill me for it!

Then I realized why, it was the second problem with that statement. I was not human, not in any sense of the word. Rosalie just didn't realize it. How thick was she? I completely control her brother with my mind, and then start running at a vampire pace through the woods? Was she really that stupid?

Edward spoke now, "No." His tone was final. "We will not be doing any killing today." He was looking at me curiously. "Besides, Rose, how could you really think she was just human?" Rosalie was scowling. "Did you not see anything she just did." Good, someone was on the same page as me. I was extremely relieved that at least one of them was against killing me.

Now, all of them were looking at me again. Rosalie was still scowling. I finally spoke, "I must go and make sure Jessica is alright." I looked at my watch. "I will simply say that I went to the restroom when she hit her head, so I wasn't there. No one would question that. Jessica, well, if she remembers me being there, I will tell her that her mind is playing tricks. After all, she became unconscious, so it would be believable. Though she might not remember I was with her at all." I was deep in thought, trying to make sure there were no loop holes in my story.

Jasper brought me back to reality, "We, including our parents, will need to speak with you, immediately, after you make sure that Jessica is alright."

I shook my head, "I can't do that. I have two more classes to go to, and as it is my first day I do not think it would be advisable for me to ditch." We were all gathered in a circle, now, with me between Emmett and Edward. Obviously they were trying to prevent me from running.

Alice smiled now, "Leave that to me."

In reality, I was trying simply to get out of speaking with them. I really did not want to go to the house of a coven of vampires, but I needed a better excuse. "My dad will be home early tonight." I told them, "If I am not there, he probably would not hesitate to send out a search party for me."

Again Alice spoke, "Then I will call and tell him you are spending the night at our house." She spoke as if that settled all issues.

I guess my face showed my hesitancy because Edward spoke, "We aren't going to hurt you, Bella."

His voice was like an angels. It was smooth and silky. I wanted to believe him, but I still had doubts, "How do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked him.

He looked shocked. Obviously no normal person questioned him when he used that voice. "What reason would I have to lie? If we were going to kill you we would get it over with." He told me seriously.

I pondered that for a minute. I guess that was true. And other than Rosalie, it seemed as if they were simply curious. I decided to search their thoughts before answering.

_"I wonder what she is...she isn't a vampire, at least, unless she has some kind of power to keep her hidden" _Edward was curious.

Jasper's thoughts were like his, _"I am glad she stopped me, but how did she do it?"_

_"I hope I have a new friend! And a new shopping partner!" _Alice obviously didn't harbor any ill feelings against me.

_"I don't trust her, Edward." _Rosalie's thoughts were exactly like her words.

_"I like her. Her freezing Jasper was awesome! I still need to get Jasper back for beating me, maybe she could help!_" I almost chuckled at Emmett's thoughts.

Their thoughts agreed with Edward's statement. They weren't going to hurt me. "Alright, I will check on Jessica and meet you back here in about ten minutes." I told them, as I turned off my power again; I was still weak from my struggle with Jasper.

They smiled, so I ran off at vampire speed back to Jessica. I knew I should be worried about her, but my thoughts were elsewhere. What was I going to tell the Cullens?

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I made it longer for those of you who wanted longer chapters, it is about two pages more than my usual! Review please! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Stories

**Author's Note: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated recently. It was because I had my other story I needed to get caught up on and I had way more stuff to do last week than any one human can physically do. Anyway, i have in no way abandoned this story, and I should be back to my normal updating of once every three days now. I also want to thank my AWESOME reviewers:**_** ShadowsDaughter, Forever-Aurelie, Sarah Lynn 86, Brindalyn, evwannab3, VampireKa-Lyrra, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, MoonTears8, AliceCrookshanks24, PurpleBookWorm, jlyric, twilight4ever19, and sanglin! Also special thanks to K.C.4evr! Your review prompted me to update again! Again, I am really sorry about not updating sooner! Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, there I said it.**_

_****__Previously:_

_He looked shocked. Obviously no normal person questioned him when he used that voice, "What reason would I have to lie? If we were going to kill you we would force you to come with us. You have a choice." He told me._

_I nodded, "Alright, I will check on Jessica and meet you back here in about ten minutes."_

_They agreed, so I ran off at vampire speed back to Jessica. I knew she would be fine, I wasn't so sure about myself._

**Stories**

The next ten minutes passed in a blur as I went back to the school. Even with my memory, which was equal to that of a vampire, I had problems concentrating; my thoughts kept traveling to the vampire coven that was waiting for me.

I had entered the school to find a still unconscious Jessica laying in the hallway. From there I had run straight to the nurse at vampire speed, being careful that I wasn't being watched by wandering humans.

Once at her office, I explained my rehearsed story to the gullible nurse. As soon as her short, stubby form had gone bustling to find Jessica, I had prepared myself to meet with the vampires.

I had run at a human pace back to the designated meeting spot in the forest, postponing the inevitable conversation that was to take place.

Sure enough, I had arrived at the same clearing to find the five vampires, along with two new additions, waiting patiently for my arrival. I assumed the extra people were the parent figures they were speaking of.

Both of the mysterious vampires had kind faces. The woman had carmel-colored hair and a motherly-looking expression. The other was a blonde vampire, who looked to be in his mid-twenties. The wise look on his face seemed to have been formed over many years; I assumed he was the oldest and the head of the coven.

It seemed they had been talking in hushed tones until I had arrived, though now the sole focus of their combined attention was me.

The "father" stepped forward slowly, I assumed it was meant to show that they meant no harm to me. Of course, Edward had already said that. "Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. You are Bella, I presume."

I was happy he was making an effort to be kind to me; I hoped it meant that he believed that I wasn't a threat to him or his family. "You are correct." I told him with a small smile.

He seem genuinely relieved that I was being friendly. "Good," He motioned for us to sit down, and without hesitation I plopped down cross-legged onto the grass. "Now then, since introductions are over with, I will get to the point. My children here have just told me an interesting story involving you."

The five vampires from school had scowled at the word "children." I had to fight the urge to laugh, to have such control I knew they had to be at least double the age they appeared. Try as I might, I could not help from allowing myself to smile at the comment. However, when Carlisle had reached the part about the story, I had immediately tensed up.

Noticing my reaction, Carlisle spoke, "I would like to thank you, by the way." Okay, now I was really confused. At least by this strange revelation. The leader continued, "You saved us from what was potentially a large problem with Jessica. And more than that, you saved my son from the immense guilt he would have felt afterward."

I chanced a glance at Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice on my left, through the corner of my eye. Sure enough, his head was bowed in remorse. If he had killed Jessica he would have been devastated, it seemed.

I relaxed and turned back to Carlisle before speaking, "Well, your welcome. I couldn't have simply sat and watched Jessica get hurt. No matter what it meant for me later..." I had trailed off and turned so I wasn't looking at any of them at this point. I don't think anything they said could truly reassure me of their intentions. I knew all of the stories, vampires were almost...animal-like.

They were controlled by their instincts. Though, granted, I had never heard stories of vegetarian covens, only the fact that a few vampires that fed on animals existed. At one time during Lyla's rule, all vampires had lived off of animals, but no longer. In fact, other than my book and the few eyewitnesses from that time period, no one knew of that time. All of the records had been burned, thanks in large part to the Volturi. Through legends, however, some still knew of Lyla. In short, I didn't trust them, yet.

I noticed Esme and Carlisle's faces both displayed the same emotion, shock. Carlisle's next statement explained their reactions. "Wait, you had no clue _who_ we were, yet you knew exactly _what _we were and still you put yourself in harm's way for Jessica?" His voice proved his incredulity. I decided to peak into their thoughts again.

Though using my powers physically exhausted me, especially using them of creatures who had more than human strength, I needed to know what their intentions were. And why were they so shocked, anyway?

Focusing, I released the power. A buzz of voices entered my consciousness,

"_Why would she do something so selfless?" _Carlisle was pondering my actions. It occurred to me that most humans were selfish creatures. Though, again, I wasn't most humans. Once I had my answer, I tuned out the thoughts filling my mind other than my own. It seemed I was looking over my shoulder at every minute, though they truly meant me no harm.

I decided to answer Carisle's earlier question, "Yes, I did. I knew you were vampires, but I also knew that Jasper couldn't have hurt me, at least not while he was so far gone from his senses."

The same look of shame had appeared on Jasper's face. I felt pity toward him; he was struggling with all of his might to fight his instincts so he wouldn't kill humans. Yet, he still had lost control.

I noticed that no one had seemed phased when I mentioned Jasper could not have hurt me. Obviously they had figured that while I was gone.

"How is that?" It was Edward speaking now. I turned to my right to face the gorgeous bronze-haired vampire. He spoke softly, his head tilted to the side examining me with his honey-golden eyes. "And how is it that your scent isn't like a normal humans, either?"

Lyla had warned me my scent would be different in her book, but I had no clue as to the reason. I assumed it was because of what I was. I was a blend of many creatures, so my scent would be a blend as well.

I hesitated on what to say to them. In the end, I decided they deserved the truth. With a sigh, I spoke, "I think it is time you know." I looked at them all with a piercing gaze and continued, "I am telling you these things because you have so far shown that you aren't going to harm me. A deeper part of me seems to trust you as well, because of your choice of diet. It proves to me that you have the same goal as I do- to protect humans." Though I didn't mention it to them, the part of my power that knew if someone was lying, proved their truthfulness as well. So far, they had only stated the truth.

"So your saying you aren't human?" Emmett asked like a curious child.

"Emmett don't interrupt!" Alice said sharply. I watched them with my eyebrows raised. I had never encountered vampires, but after the stories of the Volturi, I would never have expected them to be so..normal. Alice spoke to me now, "Continue."

I smiled her and decided the best way to approach what I was about to say was to start with answering Emmett's question. "Well, Emmett, the answer to your question is somewhat..complicated...I guess." It looked like the burly vampire was going to interrupt again, but I held up a hand to cut him off. "You see, I am a mortal. Well, at least for now."

I couldn't utter another word, for Rosalie had spoken, "What do you mean 'for now?'" She spoke scathingly; we obviously were not going to be the best of friends.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant exactly what I said. I was born mortal, and am a mortal. For now. However, that will change my eighteenth birthday." At least it would if I _survived_ until my eighteenth birthday.

The family looked at me questioningly; I decided it was time to tell them everything. Taking a deep breath, I began. "You see, up until my sixteenth birthday I believed I was just a normal human, but everything changed at midnight about a year and a half ago." My thoughts went back to that fateful day as I spoke, "When the clock hit 12:01, signifying I was exactly sixteen years old, I received a letter. Well, more like a scroll, but it was a letter all the same." I closed my eyes at this point. "In the letter I was told about who, or rather what I was. That night, I discovered the truth." I took a deep breath, and spoke again, this time posing a question to Carlisle. "Carlisle, as you are the oldest, you may know of the person whom the letter was written by." I paused before finishing my sentence. I had never revealed this secret, and here I was, blabbing about it to a coven of vampires. I continued, "Have you ever heard of Lyla Vangonent?"

I opened my eyes to see his reaction. His eyes were bulging out of his head; he was stunned to say the least. "Your Lyla's heir?" His voice shook as he spoke. He had put the pieces together.

I nodded my head in response as I spoke softly, "Yes, I am the new protector."

**Author's Note: This is my favorite chapter by far, so I hoped you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! They make me update faster, and to be honest I was sad how I got 9 less reviews for the 6th chapter than the 5th. So please, please REVIEW!**


	8. The Truths We Choose To Tell

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the second time I have posted this! I have a poll up, and I need your help! Sorry for the confusion, but I really didn't want to put this up as a different chapter (which I will try to get out soon, by the way :-) homecoming preparations have kept me busy, Sorry!) Now to what was originally posted: I am really sorry this took so long, I had internet problems, I really thought this would be up sooner!! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: Unerose93, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, AliceCrookshanks24, FRK921, VampireKa-Lyrra, Mimi-Love-4ever, Bridalyn, Forever-Aurelie, Yuki-Kowareta, snglin, TWIingTooHard, twilight4ever19, jlyric, skyflyer81310, kylacullen, evwannaB3, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, and K.C.4evr! This chapter is for ShadowsDaughter! **

_Previously:_

"_Carlisle, as you are the oldest, I wonder if you know the person the letter was written by. Have you ever heard of Lyla Vangonent? _

_I opened my eyes to see his reaction. His eyes were bulging out of his head; He was completely stunned. "Your Lyla's heir?" His voice shook as he spoke._

_I nodded my head in response as I spoke softly. "Yes, I am the new protector."_

**The Truths We Choose To Tell**

Never in my life had I heard such a complete silence. It seemed the very wind had calmed at my answer. Though the majority of the vampire family surrounding me had no clue what being Lyla's heir meant, it appeared that every single member of the group did know the legends of the protector.

Their stone-fixed gazes were fastened upon me, never moving, never relenting. If vampires could have gone into shock, they would have all needed doctors with Carlisle's amount of experience for there to be any hope of their survival.

As it was, however, every one of the creatures were immortal, but I was sure they were at least totally stunned...for now. Disregarding the situation, I supposed it looked quite humorous.

Here were a coven of immortal, beautiful vampires, all staring at me, an apparent human, in complete awe. I then noticed Rosalie's expression and ammended that statement: they were looking at me in awe, or disbelief.

Apparently, not everyone believed my sentiments, even with the previous showing of power I had displayed. I really had no clue how one person could be so stubborn. Still, she gazed, or rather glared, at me in scepticism.

And the silence grew steadily on.

Finally, after a longer period of time than I ever believed possible, one of the vampires spoke.

To my surprise, I realized the voice belonged to Jasper.

"What do you mean, when you say Protector?" He asked slowly, as though weighing each word as he spoke them.

I blinked, confused. "Exactly what I said." I told him, as it was the obvious answer. When he still didn't say anything, I continued. "Do you not know what that is?"

Again, silence. This was really starting to frustrate me, they weren't all deaf now, were they? My eyebrows creased, trying to understand what they wanted me to say. "I assumed you had heard the legends..." I began, but was quickly broken off, by a haughty voice.

"Well of course we know the legends! We aren't stupid!" Well, Rosalie, that was debatable in your case.

"So then what is the question?" I asked concerned.

To my delight, it was Edward that answered. I liked him already, he seemed very controlled, but not as quiet as his brother, Jasper. "What she is trying to say is 'I don't believe you give me a reason why I should'" Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

"You believe me, then?" I asked him, gazing directly into the golden orbs which served as his eyes.

He smiled, and nodded. "Of course I do. Your story makes sense, and I it checks out against Carlisle's version of Lyla as well." He glanced toward his father figure as he mentioned Lyla.

"Yes, about that." Emmett began, "Its great and all that you and Carlisle know whats going on, but would either one of you care to explain who the heck Lyla is?" He finished by throwing the pair a questioning glance, pleading with them to explain the answer. Emmett, apparently, liked to know what was going on.

Carlisle chuckled, the first time he had made any sign of life since my revelation.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm sorry, Its just...Wow." He looked at me again, this time with a smile. I guess Edward was not the only one who believed me.

"Now, Bella might have to correct me on a few of these facts, for I am quite sure that she knows much better than I." Carlisle began.

Me? Know better that a three-hundred-year-old vampire? I sincerely doubted it.

"You all know that Lyla Anne Mandonell Vangonet was the protector, who ruled before the Volturi, correct?" They all nodded in unison.

I don't know if I was relieved or terrified that the entire vampire race knew who Lyla was. Or maybe Carlisle was just more influencial than I thought.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Carlisle, but how do you know Lyla's full name?" I asked, I think that was what I questioned most. He wasn't_ part _of the Volturi, was he?

Then I realized, there was no way they could have resided peacefully, Carlisle drank animal blood.

Carlisle smiled at me, showing it was fine. "I'm sorry, Bella, I forgot to tell you." Again, he smiled warmly. "For a couple of decades I lived with Volturi, and it was there that I discovered about Lyla."

He paused for a second, trying to figure out the best way to continue with his story.

"While I lived in Volterra, i made it a point to learn as much as I could about the history of vampires, wondering if ever there was a vampire who shared my hunting habits." He shook his head, "Sadly, I never did."

He looked at me again, "It was during my research that I discovered one of the hidden books about the history of vampires, kept secret from the rest of the vampire world. Of course, almost all of us are aware of the legends surrounding the previous ruler of the mythical world, however, many facts are drastically wrong."

"I am not sure if you are aware of the rumors, but many state that Lyla was a vampire who ruled over the entire race." My eyebrows rose a fraction on an inch, Lyla was in no way, just a vampire.

Also, it seemed the rest of the magical world was unaware of the other species that existed.

Carlisle continued, "Very few of the members of our race are aware that more than just vampires exist." Apparently, his family did, for none of them looked in the least bit moved by this information.

"Lyla was the ruler of all the combined races, the werewolves, and the vampires."

Wait, what about the other races? I voiced the question aloud, to meet more confused faces.

"What other races?" Jasper and Edward asked simultaneously.

"All of the other mythical races." I stated as if it was obvious.

"There are more?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, many more: faeries, nymphs, witches, and elves." Blank faces greeted my explanation. Would all of the other races react like the Cullen family?

"Never in all my years..." Carlisle spoke softly.

"Maybe I should explain Lyla's story." I said sheepishly.

"That might be best." Carlisle agreed.

I took a deep breath and began, "Well, I am guessing the Volturi destroyed all records of Lyla, she told me that might happen." Some looked like they were going to interrupt, but I held up a hand to silence them.

"I will answer all of your questions at the end." They nodded.

"About 10,000 years ago, a sixteen-year-old girl named Lyla got a letter like mine on her birthday at midnight. Protectors are born at intervals in time when they are most needed. For Lyla, there was complete upheaval between Faeries and Witches. But that comes into the story later.

"Anyway, Lyla knew what she was, but, like me, spent the next two years in hiding, waiting until her eighteenth birthday when she would become immortal.

I paused, "I should probably explain that. You see, Protectors are almost an entire species unto themselves. We have a little of every race in us. We receive the strongest qualities from every race, as well as a couple extra, which differentiate between every protector.

"Well, Lyla surfaced once she had gone through her transformation, and negotiated a peace treaty between the races. Sadly, that didn't work, for one hundred years later, the war broke out again, only this time, every race involved themselves." I looked into the distance, recalling the story perfectly.

"It is considered the darkest day in all race's histories. Though, very few, know of it these days, and no vampires know of it. The only way to record things were by spoken accounts, which very few wrote down. Those who did, belonged to the elves, or the manuscripts were destroyed by the Volturi." I clenched my fist, the Volturi were a problem.

Once I had calmed down, I continued, "So after the war, one ruler was needed to keep all of the races at peace; that ruler was Lyla. Only she had the power, though she did not ever wish to be queen."

Lyla had told me multiple times in her book how she had never wanted to be Queen, she only was because of her duty to the races. It seemed to me, however, that there was a deeper reason she did not want to be queen other than the power.

"For years, she ruled in peace, until it came her time to pass away. Many say she committed suicide, but it must be understood, only Protectors can kill themselves. If they are torn to pieces and burned, it will take years, but they will be whole once again one day. She knew her time of ruling was over, and the world was at peace." I was avoiding the eyes of the Cullen family as I spoke.

"Before she departed this world, Lyla set up governments for each of the races, in the case of the vampires, it was the Volturi." I told them, finishing my story.

Eventually, Jasper spoke softly, "So, since an heir has been chosen to take Lyla's place, does that mean there is a war on its way?"

Everyone's eyes flashed to me, waiting for my response.

I faltered, wondering what I could possibly say in this instance.

I settled on the truth, though still not meeting their eyes. "Yes, it does."

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts!!**


	9. Yes, Yes I Am

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so I have a poll up to decided how often I update and what the chapters are like. This chapter is shorter to give you all an example of about how long they would be if yall want me to update more often, with shorter chapters..I am REALLY sorry about not updating, but I am a cheerleader, and we had homecoming (which the cheerleaders are in charge of) so I was REALLY busy! Sorry! But that is over, so I will try to update this weekend!! Thanks to all my reviewers! Unfortunately, they changed the setup of my account, so I cant access all of the reviewers! But thanks to all of you, you know who you are :-) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, you know the drill...**

_Previously:_

__

Eventually, Jasper spoke softly, "So, since an heir has been chosen to take Lyla's place, does that mean there is a war on its way?"

Everyone's eyes flashed to me, waiting for my response.

I faltered, wondering what I could possibly say in this instance. I settled on the truth. "Yes, it does."

**Yes, I Am**

The Cullen's faces pondered my statement like the old philosophers of Greek times. Carlisle seemed to have checked out of this world, preferring to rift through memories and encounters to discover the source of the looming war.

Presently, I grew tired of the monotonous silence, and stood up. The Cullen's immediately shook out of their trances. For the moment, I didn't really want to talk about inevitable wars. I had already disclosed more information than I had in my entire life, and was actually starting to feel tired from the ordeal, and I didn't need very much sleep.

I guess I had carried around the burden so long, it had put me through an emotional roller coaster to open up.I glanced around, trying to avoid the golden eyes boring holes into me.

Still, I caught glimpses of their faces. They all could tell that I had done enough talking for today. By the cautious looks on their faces it seemed they did not want to talk about a war, either.

"Well, I think I better get going." I said, cuing them that the intense discussion was over. I dusted off my jeans, trying to conceal any evidence I had been in the woods. Charlie would certainly freak out.

At once Alice got a blank look on her face; Jasper almost instinctively huddled protectively next to her.

I allowed her to keep the vision to herself. It wasn't my job to interfere, so I wouldn't. Though I had the power to invade her mind, and watch the vision unfold myself, I squared my shoulders and waited like the others. Just because I had power, didn't mean I would use it. That, I realized, was what set me apart from the Volturi. I smiled at the thought.

The other members of the Cullen family watched the unmoving figure carefully, before the vampire girl rejoined the present.

As she opened her eyes, she smiled broadly, "School is over!" she announced happily, practically jumping up and down. I had a feeling that very little would upset the girl.

"Well then, dear, why don't you come to our house?" Esme turned and asked me, courteously.

For a moment, I thought seriously about the offer. I would love to pour through the books in Carlisle's library, for the book had not told me everything about the vampire world, simply the parts I needed to know.

Edward must have seen the look of hesitation on my face, for he realized what was wrong, "Your dad." he said matter-of-factly, a crooked grin on his face again.

I nodded, affirming his guess. His smile grew wider, happy he had guessed right.

Alice smiled again, "Don't worry, we will call him and say you have made some friends and are over at our house."

I raised my eyebrows, would Charlie really believe me, Isabella Swan, had made friends so quickly? I was the shyest girl to ever walk this planet.

Again, Alice had an answer, "He will believe me, I know." At this, she tapped her head smugly, while I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Did she ever not get her way?

"Alright then, lets go." I said with a smile.

"Race ya Edward!" I heard Emmett yell, as he took off. Edward followed soon after, determined to beat his brother.

In a flash, the rest of us set off running toward their house, though I had to travel considerable slower than my normal pace.

I wondered what would have happened, had I known when I was 15 that in just a little over 2 years, my best friends would be vampires.

I stopped short at the epiphany. Was that the Cullen family was? My best friends? It seemed so.

"Hey are you coming?" Jasper asked, looking at me concerned.

I smiled at him, showing my emotions. I would guess it was hard to not be able to use your power on a person, so I was trying to do everything I could to relieve it. Short than removing the block, of course. I had become so comfortable with containing everything in myself, I didn't think I was ready to let anyone in.

But I was getting better.

In Phoenix, after discovering what I was, I had begun avoiding everyone for their own safety. Many friends became angry, others sad, but over time, they were no longer considered my friends.

I had shut myself out from the world for so long, I was happy to finally be normal again. I thought that word again- normal. No, I would never be normal. But it seemed, among the Cullens I felt normal. Like I wasn't such a freak, scared that I was going to end up hurting someone because of what I was. I felt...truly happy. Eventually, I looked up and answered Jasper's question, "Yes, yes I am."

**Author's Note: Yea! An update! Please review! I needed a chapter to get them all to the Cullen house, so there it is! So tell me what you think! I love hearing your suggestions and advice! Oh and vote on the poll! **

**Farewell for now,**

_~Dreams of Bubbles~_


	10. The Cullen House

**Author's Note: Hey people! Happy early Thanksgiving to you all! In case you are wondering, I will be posting more often, but with shorter chapters because that is what won the poll! I am currently out of town and internet connection is hard to come by, but I found a way, just for you guys! Thanks to my reviewers: _Jasper's Gurl, faerie kitten, firenzxox, ninja-forg101, Bookits, ShadowsDaughter, debbie-lou, VampireKa-Lyrra, wingedvampiregrl, EdwardsGirl1010, evwannaB3, Unerose93, wolfla101, '.Lamb, Unicorns4774, FRK921, _and _Kiren-Dar!_ You guys are amazing! **

In two minutes and twenty-eight seconds the group came to a sudden and complete halt. I almost ran into Jasper in front of me in my attempt to stop. That would not have been good. Sometimes I thought a mistake had been made when I had been chosen as the Protector. Really, I could trip over air, how in the world was I going to last anywhere else?

"Well, here it is." Carlisle spoke, still looking forward through the overgrowth of trees. The house had been built right in the middle of the forest, I assumed it was for hunting, as well as the fact that very few humans would stumble by this place, hidden as it was.

Where I had halted, any view was obscured by the tall, lanky form of Jasper in front of me, revealing only trees in my line of vision. It was sometimes annoying, being so small, or perhaps it was just that Jasper was so tall. Both, I guess, were true.

On the left of Jasper, Alice stood, waiting impatiently to go inside. It seemed she was somewhat annoyed with her lack of visions. I guess I couldn't blame her, I didn't know how I would fare without my powers, even for only a minute. Though I attempted not to use them very often, the security was what I could not live without. As much as I hated to admit it, I had become very reliant on my powers, no matter if I was using them, or not.

For a brief moment, I wondered what a vampire house would look like. From the book, I knew the traits of vampires somewhat, though some areas were still foggy. Such as, I knew they didn't sleep, but did they ever use coffins at all? Or was that just another Hollywood myth set to distort reality.

Finally, Jasper moved out of the way, revealing a large, mansion for lack of a better word. The place was huge, like a place a royal family would occupy; it stood out in complete contrast to the dense forest.

My eyebrows raised of their own accord, this was most certainly not what I had expected. To my extreme embarrassment, I heard a chuckle from in front of me.

Somehow, during my gazing, Edward had reappeared, and the others had gone inside the house. Had I really been gawking that long? I was mortified, if that was the case, resulting in my face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Not what you expected, is it?" He questioned, his voice smooth as the finest silk. I almost swooned as the sound reached my ears. A crooked smile lay on his face, the smile I was already in love with.

For a moment, I forgot how to speak, I had lost all form of coherency. When I regained the use of my vocabulary, I was only able to stutter my attempts at speaking, "Um, no not really." Wow, Bella? Is that really all you can say?

For some reason, Edward thought that my reaction was funny, and I heard another chuckle from him. Though I tried to pretend that I didn't care what he thought, my blush revealed my true thoughts. I hated how it always gave me away, it was like I was an open book.

"Come on, I will give you the grand tour." Edward said, beckoning me to follow him up the stairs into the large house. Even the door was ornate, it seemed the Cullens were much wealthier than I had first imagined at school.

As we entered the mansion, I was once again shocked. Were these people trying to give me a heart attack? I silently laughed to myself, as if that could ever happen...

The place was as far from hollywood's version of a vampire house as a grasshopper to an eagle. They were polar opposites.

It was an open, airy place with lots of windows. I stood in awe, looking around. The decorations had been expertly picked out, by someone with obvious taste. For all the modernness of the house, there was a slight tint of an older era still present.

"Home sweet home." Edward said, watching me. He was leaning against the brown doorway, his arms crossed across his chest as he surveyed me. He looked like he was trying to look deeper than the surface though, like he was still attempting to read my mind. Or perhaps I was just an anomaly.

"Its beautiful." I said, as I walked toward a piano in the entryway. The black instrument stood in contrast to the pure white of the tiles. I gently grazed my hand over the top of the keys, without adding enough pressure to make a sound.

"Do you play?" I looked up to see who spoke, a minute ago, only Edward and I had been here. Now, as I looked up, Carlisle and Esme stood at the foyer; it had been Esme who spoke. I vaguely registered that the other kids weren't here. They were probably up in their rooms somewhere...

"No, not at all." I stated as I looked at the instrument, enchanted. "Do you?" I asked the Mother figure of the family, looking back up. Or maybe no one played, it seemed this family was loaded with money, and a piano would certainly go in place with the rest of the house.

She smiled at me, "No, I don't, but," She nodded her head toward the vampire standing at the back of the room, "Edward does." Somehow, that didn't shock me, he certainly seemed good at everything so far. He was the fastest, and certainly the most gorgeous. "Perhaps he will play sometime for you." Esme finished.

"Perhaps," Edward answered softly. "But now," he said, walking forward toward me, "I believe we were going to go on the grand tour."

With that, he grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs, leaving behind a smiling Carlisle and Esme.

**Author's Note: Okay, so you thought the lullaby was going to be there right? Well, so did I, but then I realized Edward has known Bella for, like, a day, so he hasn't come up with a song yet. Eventually, Edward will play her the lullaby, don't worry :-) Next chapter will be Carlisle's library! I only got 16 reviews for this last chapter, about half of what I got for chapter 8 :-( it made me sad, so ppplllleeeeeaaaasssseee review! More reviews= faster updates! And I could hold the next chapter for awhile and not post it....thats a thought :-D lol, until next time**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	11. Not Ready

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I will try to make this short: thanks to all of my reviewers-evwannaB3, snakes and lions unite, Fantasy Dreamer1992, BelissaAdreana, Romance4ever, LAoR, Unerose93, VampireKa-Lyrra, Strong on the surface, ninja-frog101, FRK921, SparklingTopazEyes, psychotic kitsune, afallenheart, Eta Carinae1, rocnrollperson, '.Lamb, Bookits, faerie kitten, and wingedvampiregirl! Thanks so much! This is a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Lyla! **

_Previously:_

__

She smiled, "I dont, but Edward does." She nodded her head toward the vampire standing at the back of the room. "Perhaps he will play sometime for you."

"Perhaps," Edward answered softly. "But now," he said, walking forward toward me, "I believe we were going to go on the grand tour."

With that, he grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs.

**Not Ready**

My mouth dropped open as soon as the library doors were opened. I had traveled up the stairs, hand in hand with Edward, after we had left Carlisle and Esme. Once we reached the top floor, we had come face to face with the double French doors serving as the entrance to the library. The moment the huge wooden doors were opened, my face became that of a goldfish.

To say the place was gigantic would be an understatement. It could have been some very old book collector owned the library for what the place looked like. Which might have been true, actually, I thought. Carlisle was most certainly older than any book collector by far, and it seemed he had acquired a number of volumes over those many years.

I walked past Edward, my hand dropping away from his. For a moment, I missed the contact of my hand with his, before I shook myself out of it. I didn't like Edward that way, or well...I didn't really know what I thought of Edward. He was nice, most certainly, and for once, I didn't have to hide from someone, but I didn't know if I liked him like that. At least, not yet.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head for the moment and walked over to the nearest book shelf. It was as though the multitudes of shelves were calling me toward them.

The room itself was at least two stories high, with a banister aligning the balcony on the second floor. Because the shelves were stacked to the ceiling, large ladders were placed along the wooden shelves. A large, stain glass window laid into the back wall provided some limited light, but along the shelves were sconces to illuminate the room in a soft glow.

Everything was ornate, like someone had designed every nook of the room to make it perfect. Into the shelves were carvings of what looked to be different eras of time, probably all of those Carlisle had lived through. The rug, too, was a majestic red, traced with different patterns inside by a skilled maker. Part of me was scared just to walk on it, for fear I would damage the perfect rug.

In the center of the room was a mahogany desk, completely antique. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was three hundred years old. Stacks of books were placed on the desk, surrounding a single open volume at the center.

As I reached the shelves, I lightly ran my finger through all of the volumes of books. Some of the larger books dealt with medicine, even some medical school textbooks from many years ago. I discovered some old first editions of now famous old books, reminding me of all the time periods Carlisle would have lived through. It occurred to me that Carlisle might actually have known these authors when they were alive.

Among the array I found a book about the Civil War, with a page marked in it. I glanced back at Edward, who was watching me, slightly amused, and raised my eyebrows as I took the book out. Glancing back down at it, I almost dropped the book in shock. There, in the center of the page, was a picture of Jasper.

It wasn't identical to how he looked now, his hair wasn't as thick, and his nose was slightly crooked, like it had been broken in a fight, but still, it was him. The black and white picture showed him wearing what I recognized as a confederate uniform. With a jolt I realized this was Jasper as he had been as a human.

Underneath the picture of Jasper's name, there were two dates, but I only paid attention to the last one. It was the time of the new born wars. I knew about them, but only in theory. I assumed that was how Jasper had been changed, for if he was part of the Confederates, he had been in the South at the time as well.

It would certainly explain the scars. However, I wanted to know the whole story...

I read aloud the title of the article on the page, "Major Jasper Whitlock and His Rise to the Top." I looked back at Edward for an explanation.

Edward smiled at me, I almost swooned at the gesture. "Yes, Jasper was part of the Confederate army as a human." He walked toward me and picked the book up out of my hands, before placing it back on the shelf. "But, if you want to hear the full story, you will need to ask Jasper." Edward finished adamantly. I had assumed as much, Edward didn't seem the type to share someone else's stories, but perhaps that had to do with the fact that he knew every detail.

I kept on walking down the shelves, thumbing through the titles. "Is there one about you in here?" I asked Edward, curiously. If there was one about Jasper, I wondered who else was mentioned in all of these stories.

He chuckled, "No, you won't find a book in here where I am mentioned." I caught his eyes again, both were sparkling with mirth. His joy was infectious; I smiled myself. Part of me was upset I could not glean anything about him from this library.

It was then that we both heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Whether he wasn't sure it I could hear the footsteps, or if he was telling me who it was, I didn't know. However, it was in the next moment that Edward spoke, "Carlisle is coming." I only nodded in response. Part of me wasn't ready to hear what the vampire world thought of Lyla, though I knew it was necessary I find out.

The doors burst open as Carlisle walked inside. When he saw Edward and I, he smiled, before addressing me, "Now, Bella, I am assuming you want to know anything about the early days of the Volturi I can tell you."

I nodded in affirmation, though it was not posed as a question. Carlisle swiftly walked over to one of the far shelves, and climbed up the ladder. To a human, he would have appeared almost invisible with the speed at which he moved, but my eyes were able to catch every movement.

"Ah, hear we are." Carlisle said as he grabbed a huge book from the top shelf. As he reached the bottom of the ladder, I walked over to him, curious as to what so large a book could hold. Edward, too, moved toward us.

Setting the huge volume on the table, Carlisle finally spoke, "This is a book I got from the Volturi castle while I lived with them." He blew off the dust to reveal a dark green cover with the words THE HISTORY OF THE VOLTURI. Before I could ask the question which sprang to my mind, Carlisle answered it. "This book was commissioned by Volturi in their youngest days, when they had first started to rule." So it was, indeed, reliable. That was my only concern, I didn't want to read a book with a foggy understanding of vampiric history, whatever they thought it was.

Gently, he opened up the binding of the book, to reveal handwritten characters which looked ancient. The pages were cracking and had faded completely, barely was the book even held together.

Without hesitation I began to read,

"_By order of Cauis, Marcus, and Aro, supreme lords of Volterra, and rulers of the vampire race, this book was written, completely and as acurately as possible by Endarphor the story teller. It tells of the early days of their rule, and will, henceforth, be a guide to the future generations of the immortal creatures of the night."_

I noticed they didn't use last names in the book, giving credence to the fact that the book was, indeed, old. As though I could even doubt that after seeing the horrible shape it was in, even if it had been taken care of.

"This is the only copy of this book still in existence." Carlisle said, solemnly. "It is also the oldest of its kind, and no where does it tell of the other races other than the werewolves."

I glanced up at him, thinking. Then, finally, the answer came to me. I spoke softly as I uttered the words, "The Volturi didn't want the rest of the world to know that they could be overthrown, so they destroyed any information that could put them at risk." It was the only explanation as to why vampires didn't know of the other races.

"Yes, it seems so." Carlisle said, sadly.

I put my head back down to continue reading.

"_After the reign of Lyla Vangonet, a vampire who ruled for a short time, the Volturi first claimed the throne. They overthrew Lyla, who had been known as the Protector. The protector had been the most powerful being alive and had ruled both the werewolves and the vampires, for a time. However, when Lyla gained too much power, she began to become ruthless. With the aid of many vampires, the three brothers were able to overthrow her and gain possession of the crown. Filled with grief for her lost kingdom, Lyla had killed herself." _

I couldn't read anymore. None of this was true! Is this what the entire vampire world would believe? Was this how Lyla was remembered? Wind began to circulate throughout the room, I began shaking, my throat began to feel as though it was on fire. All I knew was anger, fury. How could this have happened!

"BELLA! STOP!" I vaguely heard Carlisle's voice in the back round, but I paid little attention, the anger was swallowing me up. It was a toxin running through my veins, consuming me completely.

"BELLA!" I felt a hand on my shoulder at that moment and a voice in my ear. "Bella, you have to listen to me, you have to calm down, ok?" I recognized that voice. The voice of an angel was calming me down, all I wanted to do was obey that voice. I didn't want to do anything but obey that voice. Why was I mad? I couldn't remember anymore...

Slowly, my shaking came to a halt, my throat didn't feel like fire, and the flapping of paper in the wind stopped. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reality came back to me.

"I didn't think I could do that." I said, shocked, once I regained the use of speech. I didn't realize how much power I could possibly gain before I turned eighteen. Actually, I really hadn't given much thought as to how much power I would have at all...

I opened my eyes to see two very startled vampires. Their eyes revealed concern, probably since I was near panicking.

"Bella, what was that?" Carlisle asked me, his own shock was apparent. It was a question to which I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." I spoke softly. "I mean, I know I am part faerie, so that probably deals with the wind as faeries can control air." I was attempting to rationalize with myself, it was a trick I often used to calm myself down. "The shaking," I shuddered as I remembered, "I almost phased, it seems. And my throat burning..." I gulped. This was almost too much. "My throat burning, well...." I couldn't continue.

I looked up to a serious looking Edward and Carlisle. Clearly, they knew as well as I did what that meant: I was thirsty. Of all of the traits I could or would get, I was most afraid of the burning thirst of a vampire. By my shocked eyes, which were near bulging out of my head, both Cullens knew this.

"Has this ever happened before?" Edward asked me, his eyes full of concern. Thankfully, he knew to change the subject.

Tears were making there way into my eyes. Though I hated to admit it, I was scared. Scared of the future, scared of what this could mean, scared of what I was becoming...

"No." I said softly. My powers weren't something I had really thought about yet, and it was now staring me right in the face. Sure, I had gained some powers already, but nothing serious or life threatening. Somehow, I had disillusioned myself into thinking that was how my powers would always be: nice, simple, and in no way dangerous. What would happen when I had no control over phasing? What would happen when I began to become thirsty? It was my job to protect humans, surely I wouldn't hurt them, would I? It was then I remembered something: I wasn't the protector of mortals, I was the protector of the mythical races. I kept them from killing themselves off, I kept the peace. Perhaps peace-keeper would be a better word for what I was, because it seemed my job wasn't to protect anyone at all, not even the humans...

What then would happen when I truly gained my powers? Would I begin to hurt even those I loved because of what I was? My thoughts only spiralled downwards: Truth be told, I was terrified: I wasn't ready.

**Author's Note: I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW IF I GET 20 REVIEWS!!! I got 21 last chapter, so its possible :-D Yea! It was a longer chapter, because it took longer :-D hope you liked it! I am excited about what is coming next, there should be some ExB stuff soon as well as a little surprise..whoever reviews and asks for me to tell it to them I will! It is not really a preview, but more like a hint... Anyway REVEIW! I love your thoughts! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	12. All the Better

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got the reviews so as promised, here is your chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers: Romance4ever, gallegergirltwilighttalexandera, Sweet Angel Arya, debbie-lou, Eta Carinae1, Princess-Lalaith, Unerose93, I RuleThisWorldSoGetYorOwn, FRK921, JustAGirl101, angelpnai13, deddy2die4, AHHHH!!!, LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT, TwiliAnn16, '.Lamb, Elini2010, oceanlover14, Unicorns4774, BellissaAndreana, Bookits, ninja-frog101, VampireKa-Lyrra, ShadowsDaughter, and SparkingTopazEyes! To those of u who asked for the surprise, it will be in two or three chapters...this was originally part of a long chapter, but then it got to be REALLY long, so I cut it into 2 :-D This is still longer than chapter 10, though!**

**Disclaimer: After reading this so often, I would think it is obvious... I only own Lyla...and the plot**

_Previously:_

_"No." I said softly. My powers weren't something I had really thought about yet, and it was now staring me right in the face. Sure, I had gained some powers already, but nothing serious or life threatening. Somehow, I had disillusioned myself into thinking that was how my powers would always be: nice, simple, and in no way dangerous. What would happen when I had no control over phasing? What would happen when I began to become thirsty? It was my job to protect humans, surely I wouldn't hurt them, __would I? It was then I remembered something: I wasn't the protector of mortals, I was the protector of the mythical races. I kept them from killing themselves off, I kept the peace. Perhaps peace-keeper would be a better word for what I was, because it seemed my job wasn't to protect anyone at all, not even the humans..._

_What then would happen when I truly gained my powers? Would I begin to hurt even those I loved because of what I was? My thoughts only spiralled downwards: Truth be told, I was terrified: I wasn't ready._

**All the Better**

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did that happen?" Carlisle asked, slowly, as though he didn't want to upset me. It was the type of tone a doctor would use when he didn't want to startle his patients; in a moment Carlisle had switched personalities.

I took a deep breath before responding, I didn't want to get worked up again. "None of that," I gestured toward the false writing sitting on the table. "None of it, is true Carlisle! Lyla wasn't only a vampire, she ruled much more than the werewolves and vampires, she NEVER became ruthless, the Volturi couldn't overthrown her, they never did overthrow her, she didn't commit suicide because she was upset!" Though I hadn't noticed it, my speech had been coming faster and faster, my breathing was heavier. "ITS JUST NOT TRUE!" Sobs were working there way up, though I attempted to hold them in. I did not want to completely loose it again.

It wasn't until Edward put a hand on my shoulder did I realize how I been becoming more angry by the second. But, really, could anyone blame me? Again I calmed myself with deep breaths, that would be something that I needed to work on: remaining calm. Never had I had a hard time remaining in control of my anger, after all I wasn't an angry person, but Lyla's character had been completely undermined.

Carlisle was solemn. "They definitely distorted history, didn't they?" Then, he did something astonishing: he chuckled. "Still, Bella, the entire vampire race knows that the Volturi did not overthrow Lyla." He leaned back into his chair.

"How?" I asked, shocked. My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Legends." Edward stated simply from behind me. He walked around to where he was facing me across the desk. "You see, Bella, there were a few vampires who knew that Lyla was never overthrown, and they knew she wasn't ruthless. Needless to say, they were killed, but not before they made sure that everyone knew that Lyla had placed the Volturi in charge, they hadn't gained it themselves." Here, he shook his head softly. "Still, they didn't know everything about Lyla, obviously, because they thought that the Protector was just the name they gave her because she was just a powerful vampire..."

I sighed, telling the world was going to be harder than I thought... So what had I learned today? Well, way more than I ever thought I would. The thoughts about my powers continued to circle around in my head as I thought about earlier. I was only seventeen for crying out loud! This was too much to take in at once! I then noticed that Edward was scrutinizing me, like he saw through my mask and knew that inside I was in utter chaos...

"Alright, come on. We are going on a walk." Edward said in a tone of finality, as though daring me to argue with him. Which, being as stubborn as I was, I immediately did.

"But, I still..." I didn't even get to finish the sentence.

"Nope, you are coming with me, you have had enough for one day." Edward said, walking around the table toward me. Carlisle was just watching the two of us, amusement etched in his face.

Without further comment, Edward grabbed my hand, and led me out of the library. It wasn't until we reached the bottom of the stairs that I said anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked, I had already resigned myself to the fact that Edward was going to get his way. As much as I hated to admit it, Edward was right: I did need a break, or something to take my mind off of the magical worlds. There was only so much a girl could handle at once.

Sensing victory, Edward smiled. "We are going to a little place I like to go sometimes," he stated cryptically. Would it kill him to give me a straight answer? By now we had reached the door, and were going outside. Briefly, I wondered where the rest of the elusive Cullen family was.

"And that is?" I asked Edward once he had closed the door behind me. Right now, I was thoroughly annoyed at the fact that he refused to give me a straight answer.

"Its a surprise." Edward replied, glancing at me as we reached the woods outside their house. "Now come on." A grin was plastered on his face; he was clearly enjoying this.

"But I hate surprises!" I pouted at him, receiving only a chuckle from Edward. "Please tell me. Pleeaaassseee?" I was like a little child asking for an ice cream cone, pathetic, I know.

Clearly Edward thought so, too, because he only laughed, "Nope, the puppy dog face doesn't work on me." He said it with a smirk, like there was some kind of inside joke- either way, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I laughed, Edward sure did know how to take my mind off of things. "Alright, alright, you win." If it was somewhere with Edward, then I would go: surprise or not.

He chuckled in response to my resignation, "Come on, let's go." With that, he took off running into the forest, where I dashed after him. Edward was faster than either the rest of his family, but he still wasn't as fast as me. I saw his shocked expression when I started to beat him, but as I didn't know where we were going I let him take the lead. The wind whipped through my hair; running was always something I enjoyed. With Edward here, it just made it all the better.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! IF I GET 30 REVIEWS BY WEDNESDAY I WILL POST BEFORE THEN! And there is a lot of ExB in the next chapter, thats pretty much all it is :-D I know it was short, but to be honest, I don't like having hugely long chapters, because it gets peoples hopes up that all the rest will be like that. So this chapter is short, because I didn't want to have a 3,500 word long chapter when all the rest are usually around 1,500, so I split this chapter up! Next is my version of a meadow scene...not THE meadow scene, because we haven't gotten that deep into Bella and Edward, yet. Trust me, though, it will happen :-D for those of u who want to know the hint, review and ask me for it! It will occur in a couple of chapters! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	13. Within

New authors note: I HAVE A NEW POLL! SO PLEASE VOTE! I have decided to start a new story :-) and I need your help!

**Author's Note: Sorry I don't have much time, so I will just say thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! This chapter is for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, we get the gist**

_Previously:_

_Clearly Edward thought so, too, because he only laughed, "Nope, the puppy dog face doesn't work on me."_

_I laughed, Edward sure did know how to take my mind off of things. "Alright, alright, you win."_

_He chuckled in response, "Come on, let's go." With that, he took off running into the forest, where I dashed after him. Edward was faster than either the rest of his family, but he still wasn't as fast as me. I saw his shocked expression when I started to beat him, but as I didn't know where we were going I let him take the lead._

**Within**

After a few minutes, Edward stopped in the middle of no where. "Umm, Edward?" What on earth was he doing? Where were we? My eyebrows raised as I turned in every direction, trying to make sense of why we stopped randomly in the center of the forest. My efforts were to no avail, for all around me, I only saw the green of plants, bushes, and trees of the forest.

He chuckled at my obvious curiosity. I however, was feeling extremely frustrated. While Edward may have found it amusing, I was more annoyed. There was nothing around here but trees, plants, and the little animals which inhabited them! "Close your eyes." Edward said softly. "I will tell you to open them when we are there." Ah, so that explained it. This wasn't the end of the journey. A light blush made its way to my cheeks as I realized how foolish I must have seemed, looking around for something which wasn't even here.

Immediately, however, I closed my eyes. For some reason, I trusted Edward. Even though I found the request strange, I obeyed. I could feel his presence near me, no matter if I could see him or not. I could hear the little crack of the twig as his weight shifted, I could feel the slight traces of his breath behind me, and I could smell the intoxicating scent he gave off.

He grabbed my hand and led me forward, "Don't let me hit a tree!" I said suddenly. It was a random fear I had. At the moment, all I could really think about was how perfect Edward's hand felt in mine. They intertwined exactly, like they were meant to fit together. Edwards cool, marble skin felt reassuring in my own, like it would never let me fall.

"Silly Bella, would I let you hit a tree?" Edward questioned, chuckling softly. The sound of light bells met my ears as his laugh echoed throughout the forest. I sighed in resignation as we marched forward, preferring not to answer his question for fear of embarrassing myself. It seemed like my new habit when I was near Edward. Around him, when I started speaking, it seemed like I gave away all of my secrets. Me and my big mouth...

Soon, I could feel light hitting my face, and Edward stopped pulling me along. The warmth of the sun and the lack of leaves crackling under my feet alerted me to the fact that we were in some sort of clearing. Apparently, we had reached our destination. "Alright, you can open your eyes." I heard him say from beside me.

When I opened them, I gasped in amazement. The place was beautiful! It was a meadow, unlike any I had ever seen. Wild flowers grew in abundance around the patch of soft green grass, a small pond inhabited the side. I could have spent hours in content simply staring at the gorgeous place; however, I was in the presence of an even more strikingly beautiful sight: Edward.

Edward's hand fell from mine, and again I missed the feeling of it in my own. Gosh Bella! What is wrong with you? You have known him a day! But that day had felt like a lifetime...

He walked to the ground and lay down, as though nothing was out of the ordinary. His skin, though, is what kept me mesmerized. His skin was like nothing I had ever seen before: it was sparkling like raindrops, like thousands of diamonds. Never could any sight come close to how beautiful Edward looked at that moment, his skin glittering as he lay in peace at the center of the tranquil meadow. It was a sight that I knew I would never be able to forget in all of my...existence...

Ever so sightly, Edward lifted up his hand and waved me over, patting the ground next to him. His eyes remained closed, his head facing the sky, as though he would be content to remain there forever.

Hesitantly, I walked over and lay down next to him. For a moment, we simply sat there, absorbing the peace of the surroundings. While there was nothing to occupy my thoughts except for the events earlier, I once again began thinking of the horrific event in Carlisle's office. Next to me, though, I was aware of the slight trickle of water as it dropped into the pond. This meadow was a complete contrast to my emotions inside at the moment. If Jasper had been able to feel them, I didn't know if even he could have handled them, for the most prominent of them all was the raging fear inside me...

When Edward noticed I was laying down, he turned to me. I heard his body shift in the grass, and my eyes immediately snapped open to face his amber orbs. Now though, his face revealed concern as he looked at me. Never had I been in such close proximity to a mythical creature, and with the crystal glow reflecting off of his skin, it was somewhat hard to forget. All my thoughts vanished as Edward finally spoke, "Are you okay?" His eyes pierced mine, as he continued, "answer me completely honestly."

The statement caught me completely off guard, though it wasn't completely random. Apparently he had seen my reaction back in Carlisle's office...For a moment, I simply pondered my answer. Was I okay? Well, no, not really, but would I tell him that? I bit my lip as I debated on whether to answer him honestly or not.

As I looked at him, I knew my answer. I spoke softly, though I spoke the truth. "Not really, but I will be." His face turned to a frown as I spoke to him. Quickly, I lay back down on the soft grass beneath me, attempting to put an end to this conversation. I didn't want him to worry, but I wouldn't lie to him either. It didn't seem fair to him...

"Care to explain?" Edward asked me, softly, once he realized I wasn't going to elaborate any more than that. He was giving me a choice, if I didn't want to tell him, I didn't have to...somehow though, I realized I needed to talk to someone, and Edward seemed like the perfect person. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything," he continued, reinforcing my thoughts. And somehow, his words seemed true.

I had not known him very long, but it felt like I had known him all my life. Right now, if anyone could help me, it was him, for it seemed like I could trust Edward. After all, he would have experience with keeping secrets, most people would not like someone blabbing about everything they thought...And it also wasn't every day that you realized you were turning into a monster. Back in Carlisle's office, I had experienced blood lust for the first time. After feeling the raging fire in my throat, burning me, consuming me, willing for me to give in to my desires, I now knew exactly what the Cullen's had to suffer through every day. I was sure I could identify with how Jasper would have felt earlier with the water-fountain incident.

So I started with what I needed help with most, "I'm scared." I told him honestly. I averted my eyes as I spoke. "I'm scared about hurting someone, I don't want that to happen." I turned my head away as I talked in a small voice. The fear was eating me up inside. I had moved to try to avoid hurting anyone I cared about from danger that would be coming after me, but more and more, it seemed like the real danger was from coming from something I had no control over, because it was something I had been born as. It was my destiny, it was who I am, the danger...it was within me.

**Author's note: Sorry its short but I have midterms this week! I had some of it already written, and that's the only reason I was able to update...anyway REVIEW PLEASE!! I want to hear what you guys thought about the meadow scene so far (there is more to come) but with how the ExB relationship is progressing! AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!!! :-D until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	14. Somehow

**Author's Note: PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! I am writing a new story and want everyone's input on which story I should write next! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers: ., Princess-Lalaith, I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn, The Novel-et, Romance4ever, AliceCrookshanks24, enchantedlight, VampireKa-Lyrra, Sweet Angel Ayra, Runs With Horses, julia, sam0513, gallegergirltwilightalexandera, Bookits, Devils Angel 24-7, SparklingTopazEyes, oceanlover14, ninja-frog101, and reader13lovesbooks! Here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it...**

_Previously: _

__

"Care to explain?" Edward asked me, softly, once he realized I wasn't going to elaborate any more than that. He was giving me a choice, if I didn't want to tell him, I didn't have to...somehow though, I realized I needed to talk to someone, and Edward seemed like the perfect person. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything," he continued, reinforcing my thoughts. And somehow, his words seemed true.

I had not known him very long, but it felt like I had known him all my life. Right now, if anyone could help me, it was him, for it seemed like I could trust Edward. After all, he would have experience with keeping secrets, most people would not like someone blabbing about everything they thought...And it also wasn't every day that you realized you were turning into a monster. Back in Carlisle's office, I had experienced blood lust for the first time. After feeling the raging fire in my throat, burning me, consuming me, willing for me to give in to my desires, I now knew exactly what the Cullen's had to suffer through every day. I was sure I could identify with how Jasper would have felt earlier with the water-fountain incident.

So I started with what I needed help with most, "I'm scared." I told him honestly. I averted my eyes as I spoke. "I'm scared about hurting someone, I don't want that to happen." I turned my head away as I talked in a small voice. The fear was eating me up inside. I had moved to try to avoid hurting anyone I cared about from danger that would be coming after me, but more and more, it seemed like the real danger was from coming from something I had no control over, because it was something I had been born as. It was my destiny, it was who I am, the danger...it was within me.

**Somehow**

Yet, amazingly, Edward chuckled, "Of course, your worried about someone else." I turned back to him, surprise etched on my face. "Just like Jessica." he said softly. I turned my face from his, not caring to meet his gaze.

"I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of what I am..." I spoke softly, unable to stop the tear from falling. Before I could wipe it away, Edward had brushed it off of my face. His touch made me shiver in surprise. Immediately, Edward shied away, probably thinking he was too cold.

"You won't." Edward said, his voice full of conviction, for a moment, I actually believed him. Then, rationality got in the way. Why did it always have to do that?

"This afternoon, Edward. Did you see the kind of control I lost? And that was just because I was angry at someone because of Lyla! What would happen if I lost complete control?" Then, in a voice so small I was shocked it was audible, I spoke one of my main concerns. "I know what happens to a newborn, and by the thirst I felt this afternoon.." I cut off my statement there, Edward could guess at what I was saying: I didn't want someone to get hurt. What if my thirst became overbearing? What if it actually took control? What if I had no way to stop my actions? What if I actually...

"Oh, Bella. We will help you, don't worry. I wouldn't ever let you harm anyone." He spoke softly before he did something I wasn't expecting: he pulled me into his arms.

Hugging Edward was unlike any hug I had ever experienced. I had a slightly lower temperature than a normal human, it was an average between that of a vampire and a werewolf. Because of that fact, I normally ran about 80 degrees. As such, I could feel the slight chill of Edward's skin on mine, though not near as cold as it would have felt had I been completely human. His embrace made me feel as though nothing could ever pull me out of his grasp, like he would protect me from the world.

"How, Edward?" How could they help me? I never knew when my thirst would hit, or how much. Especially with my powers, the Cullens would have a hard time controlling me.

"We could leave after your eighteenth birthday." Edward suggested. Of course, I would probably have to leave anyway after I received my powers.

"Until then, though. I never know when I will become thirsty; for sure when I became angry, but what about other times? What if I was simply excited, or shocked? What would happen then?

"Well, we will talk to Carlisle. Perhaps, you should come hunting with us..." Edward mused, causing my body to go rigid. Hunting was not an idea I reveled in. In fact, I was scared stiff over the thought of hunting. Of course, I would never want to hurt someone, but even still.

My eyes were wide as I contemplated the thought, "hunting?" I said in a small voice. Immediately, Edward held me tighter, reassuring me.

"Don't worry, Bella. It was just a thought. And when or even if it happens, I will be right next to you. You have nothing to be scared about." Edward said softly, calming me. I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, like I belonged there.

Stop it Bella! What are you thinking? You don't like Edward that way! Or did I? For the moment, I simply ignored those thoughts, not wanting to have to think about them.

I don't know how long we sat there, minutes, hours, to me it made no difference. After a while, however, it began to become dark. I wouldn't have minded if we stayed there all night, but then again, I didn't know when Charlie expected me home. Plus, I still had some worries that I couldn't shake out of my head.

"Edward?" I asked him, softly, still wrapped in his arms. "What about my phasing?" That was another one of my concerns. The Cullen's could teach me how to control my thirst, but as for phasing, I had no idea.

After studying Lyla's book, I knew as well as Edward did that phasing could be as dangerous as my thirst. It wouldn't be helpful if I learned how to control my phasing, no, it would be imperative.

Regrettably, Edward had to let me out of his arms for me to be able to see his face. He was contemplating my question, trying to figure a way out of our only single option.

However, when he noticed the position of the sun, nonexistent, he realized it was time we left the meadow. We would be expected back. Although neither of us cared that it was dark, for we both had impeccable eyesight, even in the dark. Still, other people would wonder where we were. Especially since I didn't know what Alice had told Charlie.

With a groan, Edward let me go, and helped me to my feet. Clearly he was not anxious to leave, either.

"We will have to talk to the wolves..." Edward said, answering my question, though clearly he did not like the idea. I didn't expect him to, however. Vampires and wolf shape-shifters were arch enemies. "They will be able to help you."

He glanced around the meadow, a sad expression on his face. Like me, it was clear he was unwilling to leave this place. And who would want to leave? The meadow was a secluded spot away from the troubles of the world. I was reluctant to head back, because then I would actually have to confront my problems. At least, now, there was a difference:

I was ready.

"Lets go," Edward said, smiling his crooked smile at me. My heartbeat sped up of its own accord, oh how I couldn't wait until the day when it would not give me away!

Edward chuckled, and together we raced off toward the Cullen house. As we ran through the woods, the sound of my laughter rang out, for neither could gain the lead. In fact, I was somewhat shocked; I had werewolf speed! Edward, however, was able to keep up with me.

When Edward realized this, he began to laugh as well. The melody was breathtaking, like the sound of Christmas bells. As I looked at him, a calming peace washed over me. With the Cullens helping me, someway, everything would be okay, somehow.

**Author's Note: So I was kinda sad, I got like 10 less reviews than last time :-( And on my other story, I wrote double the amount I normally do, and got half the amount of reviews...so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Even if you don't have an account, you can review!) And PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEXT STORY! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**


	15. Talking with Carlisle

**Author's Note: This is now the fifth time I have tried to write an author's note. For some reason the site keeps deleting anything I edit. Anyway THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! THEY MEANT SO MUCH TO ME! This chapter is longer than normal, just for all of you! I can't access all of your names (again the site won't let me, its weird) but I appreciate all of you! I will probably be reposting this once the problems get fixed with the site :-D**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight.**

**Talking with Carlisle**

We rounded the corner to see Alice standing at the front door, a knowing smile on her face. I, however, had little energy to think about anything other than the vampire I was racing. Because shapeshifters naturally have the fastest speed of any other mythical creature, protectors were given the speed of a wolf shapeshifter. However, it seemed Edward was giving the wolves a run for their money.

As the house came into view, the two of us pressed on ever faster, trying to edge ahead of the other. However, though we tried, neither could get ahead. The ground flew by under our feet, and within seconds the two of us were at the door: the unspoken finishing line.

Reaching the door, I put my hand out, attempting to beat Edward to the finish; never before had I run faster. Placing my hand on the door, I was shocked when it broke of the hinges, falling forward onto the ground with both Edward and me on top of it.

"Edward!!" Esme called out, furious that we had destroyed her door. The two of us jumped as though shocked as the vampire mother of the family called out. I cowered back in the face of the carmel-haired vampire, not wanting to upset her further. "You are going to replace my door, is that understood?" Esme placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her son. Being a model son, Edward bowed his head in shame of his actions.

Behind me, I could hear Alice stifling a laugh as Edward replied, "Yes, Esme," as he began the descent to the basement. I was appalled at my behavior, I was a guest here! And here I was, breaking people's doors! I looked down at my feet before Alice came over to me, seeing my expression.

"Its okay, Bella," clearly she was attempting to keep from laughing again. Of course, it probably would look funny to another person. "Emmett has broken more doors over the course of this century than an entire home department store could hold in a year."

At that moment, it seemed the person in question heard of our conversation. "Hey! I resent that!" Emmett called from upstairs before appearing next to us in less than a heartbeat. Though he sounded upset, I could guess it would be very hard to actually tease Emmett successfully. He just took everything as a joke.

Again, Alice's laugh rang out before I heard another. The sound of musical bells met my ears as Edward resurfaced from the basement, carrying with him a large door to fit the place of the one we had broken. "You know its true, Emmett." Edward said, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he gingerly placed the door up against the wall.

"I agree with Edward, Emmett. You have broken more doors than it would be possible to count." Alice said amused.

"Now that, I agree with." Emmett said, surprising us all, including me. What on earth was he talking about. Here, Alice doubled over laughing, with Edward following right afterward. Now, Jasper came downstairs, a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are the two of them emitting such strong emotions of hysteria?" Jasper asked, stuttering over the words as he attempted not to laugh himself. Clearly he was annoyed enough that the other emotions hadn't completely overrun his senses.

"Yeah, I want to know the joke!" Emmett demanded childishly. Easily, I could compare him to a little child at the fair, wanting to know why he couldn't have another cotton candy. I almost joined in on the laughter just hearing his voice. Upon a pleading expression from Jasper, however, I was able to calm my emotions.

"Emm..ett." Alice was able to make out between laughs though she was calming down. Now on the ground, Edward attempted to calm himself as well, gulping in unnecessary air to quit his laughter.

"Well?" I asked the pair as they stood up. "What just happened?" Would they ever give me any answers.

"Most likely, Bella. Alice had a vision which Edward saw in her mind, leaving the three of us to stare at them while they laughed at some joke which none of us knew." Jasper said, casting his wife a glance, silently asking if he was correct.

"Exactly Jasper!" Alice chirped in response, though she offered nothing else in explanation. When the three of us just stood there, waiting, we just gave up. It really wasn't worth it right now.

"Okay, Edward," I turned to face the striking bronze-haired vampire who was now finishing repairing the door. Not surprisingly, he was almost finished. How I loved being able to move at a much faster speed than humans...how had I managed before?

"Hmm," was the only response I received as Edward was so intent upon completing the door. When I began to tap my foot, however, Edward turned to me. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. Just with that smile, I forgave him.

"Its fine. But I was wondering..where does Charlie think I am?" Suddenly that thought had jumped unbidden to my mind, but I was glad it had. Gosh, Charlie was probably having a heart attack right now!

"Don't worry, Alice called and told him you were going to be over at our house until late." Edward smiled at me, relieving my worries. Now, onto my second worries.

"And Edward," I paused wondering how to phrase this. I turned to face the other vampires in the room, but to my shock, they had already disappeared! I whipped back around at Edward, a quizzical look on my face. "Do they always disappear like that?"

In response, Edward just shrugged his shoulders, "More or less." Apparently it was just an ordinary occurrence at the Cullen house. However, what worried me was the fact that they were able to leave without alerting my senses.

"Did you realize they had left." To that, Edward simply laughed, as he placed the door into the hinges with a crack.

"Of course," he shrugged it off as he bent the hinges into the right place. "There." He clapped the dust off of his hands as he admired the finished door.

"But..how?" I asked, still completely unsure of how Edward could have picked up on their departure...and why hadn't I picked it up?

"Mind reading." He said simply. "We have all become skilled at leaving without notice over the years; only Alice and I are truly able to know when someone in the family leaves while we are enraptured in something else. Our scents are so potent in this house that we can't use that to distinguish departures, plus when we are engaged in a conversation our minds really aren't tuned to what else is going on."

My mouth formed an "O" as he finished his explanation. Though I should have realized that the Cullen's had left the room, I supposed they had about a century's worth of practice over me. I would really have to do some catching up in the next few years....

"Now, I believe there was something else you wished to talk about." Edward asked me, observing me from his post at the doorway. How was it that he knew everything? Was I really that easy to read? Maybe Edward's powers actually did work on me....but no. They couldn't...there just wasn't any possible way.

For the moment, I shook it off. That was a conversation for a later time. "Well, what was I going to do about the wolves?" As I spoke, I played with my fingers, refusing to meet Edward's gaze. Even with my head down, I could practically feel Edward's burning golden eyes scrutinizing my every move.

When he finally spoke, it caught me by surprise. His words were slightly slurred, though I supposed he was just trying to keep his emotions in check...the wolves and vampires were naturally enemies. "We need to speak to Carlisle. Alice can tell Charlie you are spending the night here if necessary." I nodded. As much as I was anxious about speaking to the wolves, it needed to take place sometime...

"So is Carlisle here?" I asked Edward, glancing around the house. When I realized how stupid that probably looked, I stopped, a familiar blush rising to my face.

Edward chuckled, "Your blush is cute." I think I went four shades redder at that moment. From like a coral to a full-out cherry red. Sparing me the embarrassment, Edward continued, "Yes, Carlisle is upstairs at this moment in his study. Do you want to go see him?" The bronze haired vampire watched me intently, ready to interpret my answer.

Did I want to see him? No, not really. Not that I had something against him, quite on the contrary actually...but this conversation did not bode well. I mean, really what would I expect? I wanted to go learn from the Cullen's worst enemies! However, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, Carlisle certainly came off as a rational...being. So I nodded an affirmation to Edward's question. Surely it couldn't be so bad? Could it?

"He won't bite you know," Edward said, probably seeing the hesitation evident in my expression.

I snorted, however. That sentence was too cliche. I gave Edward a look, "Really? He won't bite me? Coming from the vampire..."

When Edward realized what he had said, he laughed, "Okay, really I did not mean to make that very, very bad pun. What I meant to say is...well I can't really come up with a good analogy, so I hope you know what I meant."

"Alright, lets just get this over with." I told him, and together we walked up the stairs. Now that I was listening, I could hear the sounds of Alice in her bedroom with Rosalie, as well as the sound of the two boys wrestling outside.

Once we reached the second flight of stairs, Edward turned toward a large mahogany door and knocked, the sound echoing throughout the house. Some part of my mind registered that the act was unnecessary, as we could tell by the shuffling papers inside what Carlisle was up too, and he most certainly would have heard our conversation down stairs. Either way, we were greeted by the sound of "Enter," before we stepped through the door.

"Ah, Edward, Bella, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked, though remaining hunched over his desk without looking up. It was then that I realized the Cullen family still did not know of the discussions Edward and I had in the meadow. Racking my mind, I thought about all that had been said downstairs...all I could recall was that while I had mentioned the wolves, I hadn't actually mentioned why they were relevant.

I opened my mouth to speak, though no words met the ears of the vampire's in the room. I imagined I looked something like a goldfish, with my mouth gaping; immediately I closed it again. For a minute, I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, a habit I had seemed to acquire. My thoughts were spinning, I needed to figure out exactly what I wanted to ask Carlisle. Did I want him to set up a meeting with the wolves? Well, that might not be a bad idea.

However, the more I thought about it, the easier it came to me that a meeting with the vampires might not be the best way to get them to help me. I didn't know the wolves at all though! Who was to say they would help me at all?

"As Edward said, I am not going to bite." Carlisle said, as I opened my eyes. Apparently the two had once again thought I was afraid. When would they realize I didn't scare off that easily? Glancing at Edward, I saw a scowl on his face. It took all of my self-control not to burst out in laughter from the sight of it.

In response to Carlisle's statement, I just shrugged, "It probably wouldn't make a difference whether you bit me or not. Either I am immune to vampire venom or the vampire traits in me would reveal themselves a little earlier. To me, it really woudn't matter either way."

When I had finished my speech, the two looked at me as though I had grown another head. Which, I might actually be able to do one day... hmm that might be interesting. "Well, its true." I responded to them, only adding to the thoughts they were probably thinking in their minds. I could see cogwheels turning in Carlisle's mind; I was actually just waiting for him to pronounce me mental...

"Anyway..." Edward spoke, filling the awkward silence. "Bella asked me in the woods about what she would do when the rest of her...characteristics began to reveal themselves." Here he glanced at me, silently asking if I wished to continue myself.

"And well, I needed to know first of all what the wolves are like." I asked, having made up my mind on what I needed to know first and foremost.

Carlilse studied me, his hands folding together as he leaned back in his chair. "Well first off, do you know what the wolves are?" I nodded in confirmation, the book had told me of the first shapeshifters, and how their descendants had inherited the gene. Carlisle looked pleased by that knowledge. "Good, then you know more than I thought." I was barely able to stop the scowl forming on my face. "Though, judging on what you knew about vampires I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Thank you, that was better. I was not some ignorant human; I was the guardian of the mythical races! It was my job to know these things.

"Bella, what exactly are you wondering?" Edward asked, clearly confused as to where I was going with this as I already knew about shapeshifters. Hmm, maybe I should be more specific.

"Who are the wolves," I asked. "That would probably have been a better question." I told the two of them, realizing my mistake. I was, of course, aware that they were human. I knew there was a pack in Washington; also, I knew that the Cullen's had some sort of treaty with them judging by the dialogue I was hearing. The book had said there was a family of vegetarian vampires who knew the local wolf pack. Once Edward had said that they knew the wolves, I had put two and two together. Now, what I needed to know was exactly who the wolves were; surely if Edward was involved with the treaty the Cullens would know their identities, right? Racking my mind I remembered something about a Quillette pack. Who were the Quillettes? The name sounded familiar...

"Well, in the time when we first made the treaty, Ephriam Black was the alpha of the pack." Black, black where had I heard that name before? Not in the book, that was for sure...the book hardly ever mentioned specific names. Really, it should. It would have been so much more simple if I was simply told who certain people were. If I had known that one of the two vampire covens with gold eyes was called the Cullens, I would never have been afraid when I had met them...

"Who is in charge now?" I asked, hoping to gain more clues. I didn't know detective was part of the protector's job description, but apparently it was.

"A man by the name of Billy Black, Ephriam's son is the chief of the tribe, though I think a different man is head of the pack. Though I have only spoken to him once through a phone call, it sounded like he was older. Perhaps his son is alpha, I am not aware." Carlisle spoke slowly, trying to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

"Billy Black, are you sure?" Please tell me no...this might not turn out so well if this was the same man that I thought he was. My breathing was close to hyperventilating. What on earth would he think? I was practically a third daughter to him....

Edward's eyes creased, looking concerned at how worried I was. My eyes were wide; I could feel my heart rate increasing considerably. "Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle, too looked concerned for my well-being.

"Are you sure?" I asked again; I needed answers. And fast.

"Yes, I am certain." Carlisle said, not a trace of hesitation could be found in his expression. So there was no doubt...none at all.

So Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, was head of the tribe. The tribe to which a pack of wolves belonged. This could not go over well.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review please!!! I spent 3 hours on this, so please :-) Until next time..**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	16. Phone Call

**Author's Note: WOW! It has been a long time. For that, I apologize, again. I seem to be doing that a lot. For those of you who read Found, you know how bad my day has been, but oh well. Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_Previously:_

__

"Billy Black, are you sure?" Please tell me no...this might not turn out so well if this was the same man that I thought he was. My breathing was close to hyperventilating. What on earth would he think? I was practically a third daughter to him....

Edward's eyes creased, looking concerned at how worried I was. My eyes were wide; I could feel my heart rate increasing considerably. "Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle, too looked concerned for my well-being.

"Are you sure?" I asked again; I needed answers. And fast.

"Yes, I am certain." Carlisle said, not a trace of hesitation could be found in his expression. So there was no doubt...none at all.

So Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, was head of the tribe. The tribe to which a pack of wolves belonged. This could not go over well.

**Phone Call**

"Bella, whats wrong?" Edward asked, hearing the hysteria in my voice as I double checked Billy Black's identity as head of the Quillettes. I however, was too busy with my unending thoughts spiralling downhill. Would Billy tell Charlie? No, Billy had some type of common sense.. but what could happen? Would he hate me? Would he hate Charlie for being my father? Too many questions..

"Billy and Charlie are good friends.." I whispered to the two vampires in the room. How many complications would this cause?

"And that is a problem why?" Carlisle asked, confused, as he shared a glance with Edward. Yep, they still were wondering if I was mental.

"I am like Billy's third daughter! What is he going to think if he finds out a part of me is his mortal enemy!" I exploded at the two of them...oh no that shaking was beginning again. _Think, Bella_, I told myself. _You must stay in control_.

Instantly, I closed my eyes, though my skin began to ripple, and flashes of pain could be felt through my back. I felt like screaming, just to do something to relieve the pain consuming me.

Faintly, I could hear voices in the background, soothing me, asking me to take deep breaths. I took their advice.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I desperately hoped this worked, I was not ready to phase without help yet! What if I killed one of the vampires in the house?!

"Easy, Bella, its okay." Next to me, I heard Edward's calming tones to which my body responded. Slowly, the pain stopped, my skin ceased quivering, and I went back to normal.

For a few minutes, there was silence, other than my gasps of air and speeding heart. When I began to realize my surroundings, I noticed I was on the floor; I was clenching the rug in my hands. Even still, I kept my eyes tight shut, afraid that if I opened them I would go back into the fit.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, concern etched in his voice. When I didn't respond, he spoke again. "Bella, we need to know if you are alright, just nod your head if you can."

Barely, I was able to move my head up and down fractionally. "Very good, Bella. Alright, I think you are fine. When you are ready, open your eyes."

Though it took a second, I was finally able to pull my eyelids open to see the lights of the study. However, when I tried to push myself up off the ground, I would have collapsed, had Edward's hands not caught me.

"Thanks." I mumbled out as he led me to a green plush chair in the closest corner. No one said a word as I hobbled; I then realized the entire family was in the room, minus Rosalie.

Putting my head in my hands, I gained control of the dizziness before I looked up to meet Edward's caring eyes not far from my face.

"Call Billy." I told them, knowing now I had no choice. Earlier, I had been worried what he would think of me, but now people's lives were at stake. The lives of the Cullens. Surely, they would be able to defend themselves while I was just a werewolf, but soon I knew other traits would start arriving, if the werewolves already had.

I could hear Carlisle's footsteps down the hall as he picked up a phone. Although he was rooms away, my hearing was already advanced enough to pick up on what he was saying.

"Hello." A gruff voice I recognized answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said amiably. Silence was his only answer; for a moment I thought Billy was going to hang up, and I very-well didn't want to have to explain everything to Billy by myself.

"Cullen did you say?" Billy asked, though he knew exactly what Carlisle had said. Like always, Carlisle remained very friendly, though his tone suggested authority in every inch.

"Yes, that is correct." Dr. Cullen said coolly.

"Well, what do you want, bloodsucker?" Billy said harshly, beyond the terms of politeness.

"I..my family and I would like to request a meeting with you and your pack?" Carlisle asked, still politely, but it seemed like he was trying his hardest to remain friendly.

It took a few moments, but he finally spoke again. I waited with bated breath for the verdict Billy was about to present. In my mind flashed pictures of me heading down to La Push alone; it wasn't a happy prospect.

"When. Where." Were the words of hope Billy spoke.

"Tonight, at midnight, by the treaty line." Carlisle answer Billy's scratchy voice.

The dial tone told us that Billy had hung up; moments later Carlisle walked into the room.

"Alright, you heard Billy." As he spoke, I realized Dr. Cullen was speaking almost solely to me. "Tonight we will meet by the treaty line, in order to discuss Bella here." And cue the blush; I didn't like it when a big fus was made about me.

"Go get some sleep, Bella, honey. We will wake you up when it is time to go." Esme said. "I think Alice.."

"I have clothes for her!!" Alice all but shouted as she finished Esme's sentence. With that, the little vampire grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

It took a only a couple seconds to reach the next floor, and the mall. Or Alice's room, one of the two.

The place was huge, and stuffed to the brim with clothes, makeup, and tuns of pink. How Jasper did it, I have no idea. From amidst all of the clothes, Alice pulled down a single outfit.. a much too revealing outfit for pajamas.

"Alice, what is that?" I asked her, worry creeping into my voice as I eyed the excuse for clothes in front of me.

"Your pajamas silly." Alice said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I simply looked at her with an incredulous look on my face. She had to be kidding.

"Um, yeah, I will sleep in my clothes, thanks." I told her before turning around and marching straight out the way I came, not wanting to see the pout I imagined Alice was now wearing.

Upon exiting Alice's room, I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go. Where did Esme say I was sleeping? I didn't think she had mentioned where...

"Need some help?" Edward suddenly asked. I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

Wide eyed and panting I gasped, "Don't do that to me!" He had knocked the wind out of me by his sudden appearance.

Of course, he just laughed. "Ha, just wait until Emmett tries to scare you. I wasn't even trying." I was barely focusing on the words Edward was saying, I was too lost in his eyes. Wait, what was I saying?

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Now was definitely not the time. "Um yeah, anyway, where am I sleeping?" I asked him, looking down the hallway as though there might be some type of sign to direct me.

"Here, come on, I will show you." Edward said, beckoning me to follow him. It was actually only a few doors down from where we were standing. "This is the guest room." he said, pushing the wood door open for me.

Inside was a simple bed, with a light blue comforter on it. It was perfect. "Thanks," I told Edward sincerely, before turning to climb in the bed.

"Well," Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. Clearly, he was uncomfortable in this situation. "I will just let you get to sleep....ah yeah. Good night Bella."

I however, was almost too much asleep to hear him as he left. For the moment my head had hit the pillow, I was off to sleep.

******************************************************************************************************************************

As the protector, I never needed to sleep for very long, it was almost like an internal mechanism. The book had never told me on whether I would sleep after my change, but it didn't really matter to me.

As such, I was only out for a few hours before I began to wake up again, only this time someone was talking.

"This is going to be the best prank of all time!" A voice said, instantly I identified it as Emmett's. Hmm, I wonder...

"Emmett! Don't!!" This time it was Edward speaking, or hissing, at his brother.

"Aww come on Eddie!" Eddie? That was new. "I never get to play this kind of joke! No one hear ever sleeps!" The pout was evident in his voice; it took everything I had not to burst out laughing.

"No Emmett. What will Carlisle and Esme think?" Edward spoke, trying to reason with his brother.

"They aren't here! That's what is so brilliant!" Yeah, trying and failing to reason with his brother.

Instantly, I devised a plan. There were a couple tricks up my sleeve.

Opening my mind up, I reached for Emmett's consciousness, listening to his thoughts. From his point of view, there was a can of whipped cream in one hand and a feather in his other. Across from him stood Edward, with a frown on his face.

Quickly I thought to Edward, "Its Bella, just play along." Though he was startled by my sudden thoughts, I could hear the agreement in his mind. Internally, I smiled, this would be fun.

Using my thoughts, I jerked the feather out of Emmett's hand and levitated it up in front of his face. His reaction was priceless.

"HUH? What? GHOST!!!" As Emmett screamed he ran out of the room, throwing the whipped cream straight on Edward's face. The moment Emmett shut the door behind him, I sat up, laughing at the sight.

Edward's face was coated with the white whipped cream, a scowl on his face. I couldn't help myself; I doubled over laughing.

"Say cheese!" I heard another, pixie-like voice say as Alice danced into the room, bearing a camera.

Edward tried to move out of the picture, but it was too late. It was caught on film for the rest of his life... or eternity.

"Okay, well now that everyone has had their laughs," Edward began, glaring at us all. "We have to meet the wolves in less than ten minutes so I suggest we all get ready."

He glanced at me before leaving the room, Alice right behind him. This was going to be an interesting meeting, that was for sure.

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked it! I promise the wolves will be in the next chapter! I just wanted to have a little snippet of the Cullens just being themselves.. and that phone call needed to take place :D Review Please!!! Until next time...**

**~dreams of bubbles~**


End file.
